


Le temps de négocier III

by Lily_Elebore_Michaels



Series: Négociations [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Elebore_Michaels/pseuds/Lily_Elebore_Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Partie 3 de la série négociations. </p><p>Depuis qu’ils sont officiellement ensemble, tout va bien. Les trois partagent le luxueux appartement au sommet de la tour Stark et rendent visite à Wanda et Vision deux fois par semaine, pour garder les deux jumeaux qui grandissent à une vitesse incroyable. </p><p>Toutefois, dans le cœur de Bucky, un rêve persiste : il aimerait devenir père, et il souhaite plus que tout en parler à ses compagnons mais il a peur… est-ce qu’ils seraient d’accord pour fonder une famille ensemble ? Et par quel moyen parviendraient-ils à obtenir des enfants ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous, c’est avec plaisir que je vous partage cette nouvelle et dernière suite des aventures de Tony et Steve. On en a fait du chemin depuis le tout début, depuis la guerre civile… j’espère que vous apprécierez cette suite. Alors voilà, finit le blabla je vous laisse lire. Bonne Lecture !

**Chapitre 01 : Gardiennage**

Depuis qu’ils étaient revenus de l’ile paradisiaque sur laquelle ils s’étaient reclus du monde pendant cinq semaines, Tony, Steve et Bucky étaient plus unis que jamais. Ils étaient restés longtemps sur la plage et ils avaient bien ri lorsque Bucky, après plusieurs jours à se faire bronzer au soleil, avait remarqué la très nette distinction entre son bras gauche et son bras droit.

Et pendant les trois semaines qui leur restait à passer sur l’ile, Tony et Steve avaient ri de lui parce que son bras gauche, le bras signé Stark, était encore aussi pâle qu’au jour de sa création, tandis que l’autre bras, tout comme le reste de son corps, était maintenant d’une belle teinte de brun clair.

Fort heureusement, lorsqu’ils étaient arrivés à la tour Stark, Tony avait réglé ce problème aussitôt qu’ils avaient mis le pied dans la tour. Le génie avait entrainé le soldat dans son nouveau laboratoire, directement au-dessus de leurs appartements, et avait changé les réglages de la peau artificielle. Les micros puce à l’intérieur de la peau réagirent presque aussitôt et Tony ajusta la couleur pour une plus belle uniformité.

-       Tu es conscient, Tony, que dans quelques semaines son bras va redevenir blanc et tu devras encore changer les paramètres n’est-ce pas? Lui demanda Steve lorsqu’ils étaient redescendus dans leurs appartements.

-       Oui oui, mais tu ne trouves pas qu’il est plus beau comme ça? Dit Tony en soulevant les bras de Bucky pour montrer leur teinte semblable.

-       Tu as raison, mais tu te donnes quand même du mal pour pas grand-chose…

Bucky et Tony regardèrent tous les deux leur compagnon, clairement en désaccord avec lui. Décidant que c’était un combat perdu d’avance, Tony s’éloigna du duo pour retourner dans le laboratoire chéri qui lui avait tant manqué les cinq dernières semaines. Et puis, il avait un peu de Recherche et Développement à faire, des mises à jour à élaborer ainsi que quelques designs de nouveaux appareils à dessiner.

Pepper avait programmé quelques rendez-vous d’affaires très importants et ils se trouvaient un peu partout dans le monde.

C’était sans compter la construction d’un nouveau centre de formation pour les héros apprentis, mais aussi pour les vétérans, qu’il fallait former correctement afin de respecter les accords signés il y avait déjà un an et demi.

Les premiers accords avaient peut-être été un échec total, mais la nouvelle règlementation était nettement mieux depuis que le capitaine avait décidé de s’en mêler. Et donc, Tony avait supervisé et financé en grande partie le développement du nouvel établissement qu’ils avaient décidé d’installer tout près du compendium des Avengers, par souci de proximité avec le reste du personnel, ainsi que des bureaux du SHIELD et des nations unies.

Alors il avait du retard à rattraper et il savait déjà que ses compagnons n’apprécieraient pas trop ses départs fréquents et sa séquestration dans son laboratoire. Au moins le laboratoire était maintenant plus proche des appartements et accessible par une paire d’escaliers habilement dissimulés dans le grand séjour, mais tout de même… il ne serait pas pleinement attentif à leurs désirs.

C’est pourquoi il se dirigea déjà à son laboratoire, quelques minutes après avoir changé les paramètres du bras de Bucky.

Il démarra la musique dans son laboratoire et commença à prendre ses messages, à prévoir ses nouvelles mises à jour et sorties d’appareil et surtout : ses réunions dans plusieurs villes différentes.

O

Steve regarda Tony monter dans son laboratoire et soupira. Ils avaient déjà perdu le génie même s’ils venaient tout juste de revenir de voyage. Il comprenait toutefois les raisons de ce départ précipité.

-       Un petit entrainement, ça te tente Buck?

-       Pourquoi pas! Répondit l’autre soldat, heureux de pouvoir reprendre les vieilles habitudes.

Les deux hommes se levèrent du sofa dans lequel ils étaient avachis et marchèrent vers l’ascenseur, en direction de l’étage d’entrainement.

O

Steve avait été appelé par le SHIELD pour une mission top secrète, dont il ne pouvait absolument pas parler. Afin que ses deux compagnons lui permettent d’accepter cette mission, il avait été obligé d’embarquer avec lui un membre des Avengers dont ils avaient la pleine confiance : Natasha.

Il était donc parti, en ce doux matin du mois de mars, pour rejoindre le centre des opérations du SHIELD afin de recevoir la documentation reliée à la mission dans laquelle il s’était engagé. Il avait embrassé doucement ses compagnons, vêtu de son uniforme. Penché par-dessus leur lit, il avait posé un bras sur le matelas pour se stabiliser avant d’embrasser chacun d’eux doucement, lentement. Les deux étaient collés ensemble et donc, plus facilement atteignables, mais il fallut toutes ses forces pour résister à la poigne des deux hommes l’incitant à revenir dans le lit.

Il était parti avec un sourire, les rassurant sur le déroulement de sa mission.

Tony et Bucky, profitant d’une journée de congé qu’ils avaient finalement en commun depuis leur retour des Bermudes, décidèrent de faire la grasse matinée dans leur immense lit lorsqu’un appel de Wanda les obligea à cesser les quelques caresses qu’ils avaient commencé à s’échanger.

-       Bon matin Wanda, à quoi doit-on cet appel de si bon matin? Demanda Tony depuis le confort de son lit.

Le visage de Wanda leur apparut sur l’écran de la chambre. Depuis son accouchement, elle avait certainement pris quelques traits de fatigue. Des cernes descendaient sous ses yeux, ses cheveux en bataille semblaient tout droit peignés par une tornade et quelques rides supplémentaires semblaient s’être implantées ici et là sur son jeune visage. Derrière elle, Vision était assis dans un fauteuil, le dos bien droit comme à son habitude, tenant dans ses bras le petit Thomas, qu’il reconnaissait à sa belle chevelure argentée.

-       Nous aimerions vous demander un petit service, Vision et moi devons aller faire des commissions au marché, ainsi que quelques achats pour les jumeaux, mais nous voudrions laisser les enfants à la maison pour ne pas trop les fatiguer, est-ce que vous pourriez venir les garder quelques heures?

Tony regarda Bucky mais dans leur regard brillait le même éclat.

-       Bien sûr! Nous serions là dans une heure environ, est-ce que ça vous va?

-       Oui, merci beaucoup, dit-elle l’air soulagé.

-       De rien, à plus tard!

Wanda termina l’appel vidéo au même moment où les pleurs de Billy se firent entendre. Tony sourit à Bucky, l’embrassa rapidement avant de sortir du lit. Il reçut une rapide claque sur une fesse de la part de son compagnon qui le suivit rapidement, afin de profiter d’une douche commune.

Ils partirent une demi-heure après l’appel, s’étant retenus de toutes leurs forces pour ne pas profiter de la douche chaude pour se rapprocher davantage. Quelques caresses avaient été échangées, mais rien de plus, ce qui leur sauva du temps.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à la demeure de Wanda et Vision, ils entrèrent immédiatement après avoir cogné deux fois. Les deux parents étaient déjà prêts à partir, les clés dans les mains et le sac à main de Scarlet Witch sur son épaule.

-       Alors nous venons tout juste de les nourrir, il est possible qu’ils aient envie de dormir, mais connaissant Billy, je suis pas mal certain qu’il voudra jouer avec les cubes. Si jamais la situation dégénère, n’hésitez surtout pas à nous appeler.

Wanda regarda les deux hommes et leur fit un sourire un peu fatigué.

-       Ne vous en faites pas pour les trous dans les murs, Billy ne contrôle pas du tout sa force alors il est possible qu’il perce certains objets, ou qu’il les enfonce effectivement dans les murs. Si c’est le cas, je vous demande de les retirer pour ne pas qu’il utilise sa magie pour les faire venir à lui, ça lui demanderait davantage de forces et j’ai peur qu’il les attire trop rapidement et qu’il se blesse. Sinon, c’est comme d’habitude. Encore merci d’être venus.

-       De rien, dit Bucky.

Il prit le petit Billy des bras de sa mère et regarda Tony faire de même avec Thomas. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils virent Vision et Wanda disparaitre en voiture, ce qui étonna grandement Tony. Après tout, Wanda était une magicienne et les deux volaient, mais il était certain que porter des achats se faisait nettement mieux quand on pouvait les ranger quelque part.

Tony ferma la porte à l’aide de son pied et les deux hommes allèrent au salon, où se trouvaient déjà leurs jouets ainsi que quelques articles de soin pour bébé.

Âgés de cinq mois presque six, les deux jumeaux avaient déjà beaucoup grandi. Ils avaient déjà cessé de ramper au sol au profit du déplacement à quatre pattes, ce qui était un immense progrès. Et encore, Thomas allait nettement plus vite que Billy. Il lui arrivait parfois d’apparaître brusquement, surtout lorsque quelqu’un désirait lui offrir un présent.

Tony s’était promis de faire des recherches là-dessus aussitôt que les enfants seraient assez grands pour supporter des recherches intensives dans son laboratoire au sommet de la tour Stark. En attendant, il ne pouvait que spéculer sur ce qui se passait vraiment dans le corps du petit Thomas, son filleul. Bucky avait hérité du rôle de parrain pour Billy, le petit magicien. Afin d’éviter les querelles, Wanda et Vision avaient décidé de nommer Steve comme parrain des deux, de sorte qu’il représentait, à sa façon, la « marraine » des deux petits. Le rôle lui convenait parfaitement alors personne n’avait été déçu.

Bucky prit place sur le sofa, Billy sur ses genoux. L’enfant était vraiment très beau. Il avait une petite touffe de cheveux bruns sur la tête, de magnifiques et grands yeux bruns. Entre ses doigts filaient parfois des petits éclats de magie, colorée en fonction de son humeur et de ses intentions. C’était parfaitement adorable et le petit semblait adorer le bras de métal de son parrain puisqu’à chaque fois qu’il le prenait dans ses bras, il caressait la peau synthétique. D’une façon ou d’une autre, il semblait savoir que le bras n’était pas normal malgré la forte ressemblance du membre avec le vrai.

De son côté, le petit Thomas avait une chevelure très claire, presque argentée. Ses yeux étaient tous aussi bleus que le ciel et son visage était identique à celui de Billy. Les jumeaux portaient les mêmes grains de beauté et les mêmes taches de naissance ici et là. Bref, à l’exception de la couleur de leurs cheveux et de leurs yeux, ils avaient toutes les caractéristiques de jumeaux identiques.

-       Ils sont adorables n’est-ce pas?

-       Le mien est plus beau que le tien, sourit Tony en caressant la chevelure déjà hirsute de son filleul.

-       Tu es bête, ils sont pareils. Mais je t’aime quand même autant que mon petit Billy, répondit Bucky en flattant la tête de Tony.

Le génie fit mine de bouder, pour la forme, jusqu’à ce que Thomas se mette à pleurer face à lui. Son visage devint tout rouge et rapidement, sa bouche s’ouvrit pour laisser pousser un cri que Tony détestait pour la simple et bonne raison que chaque pleur pouvait signifier des dizaines de problèmes. Avait-il faim? Trop chaud? Trop froid? Voulait-il jouer? Avait-il rempli sa couche? Voulait-il dormir?

Rapidement la bonne réponse se fit sentir. En effet, une odeur affreuse envahit ses narines et celles de Bucky directement à côté de lui. Il tendit le bébé au bout de ses bras et le regarda. De grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues et un petit filet de morve commençait à couler sur le dessus de ses lèvres.

Tony se leva en gémissant, suppliant Bucky de l’aider à changer la couche.

-       Tu es son parrain, fais-le toi-même. De toute façon, connaissant les jumeaux, Billy fera sans doute la même chose dans pas longtemps.

-       Traitre.

-       Tu as voulu surveiller nos filleuls, assumes ta décision. Allez vite avant que William ne se mette à pleurer.

Tony gémit encore une fois puis déposa l’enfant sur la table à langer, dans la chambre des enfants tout près du salon. Il ouvrit les attaches de la couche et soupira fortement lorsque l’odeur devient plus forte.

En ouvrant la couche, il gémit en reculant légèrement.

-       Buck chéri! Viens s’il te plait, gémit-il.

-       Non non, arrange-toi tout seul!

Tony fit semblant de pleurnicher suffisamment fort pour que son compagnon l’entende. Puis il regarda la couche, et le visage du bébé qui le regardait avec un petit sourire.

-       Bien sûr, tu peux bien rire! Mais tu n’as pas intérêt à me pisser dessus encore parce que tu vas voir que j’ai assez de moyens pour te le faire payer, quand tu seras grand.

Le bébé se mit à rire.

Tony le regarda un bref instant, prix une pince à linge qui trainait et se pinça le nez avec. Il agrippa les deux pieds du bambin d’une main, souleva le bas du corps et délogea la couche semi-collée à ses fesses par les selles verdâtres qui tapissaient le tissu et sa peau.

-       Ouah, c’est dégueulasse!

Il jeta la couche dans une poubelle prévue à cet effet, attrapa une serviette humide et essuya les fesses de l’enfant, prenant garde à ne pas toucher aux selles avec sa peau nue. Lorsque l’enfant fut propre, il lui mit un peu de talc, comme appris par maman Wanda, puis glissa une nouvelle couche propre sous ses fesses. Il lâcha ensuite les pieds, replia la couche par-dessus le ventre de l’enfant et replia les attaches autocollantes par-dessus.

Thomas le regardait en souriant et Tony lui retourna son sourire. Après plusieurs séances de gardiennage de cet enfant, il avait pris le tour pour changer une couche comme un professionnel. Mais ça le dégoutait toujours autant et Bucky ou Steve, les traitres, ne venaient jamais l’aider.

Il prit Tommy dans ses bras, lui donna un baiser sur la joue et lui frotta le dos en le serrant contre sa poitrine, la tête de l’enfant sur son épaule. Il allait sortir de la pièce lorsqu’il vit Bucky entrer, Billy dans les bras.

Il se mit à rire de son compagnon, heureux qu’il subisse le changement de couches à son tour.

-       Ça ne me dérange pas du tout Tony, j’adore m’occuper des enfants, sourit Bucky par-dessus l’épaule du bébé qu’il tenait contre lui.

-       Je ne sais toujours pas comment tu peux endurer une telle situation.

Tony revint au salon, déposa Thomas dans le parc de jeu portatif installé en plein milieu et lui donna quelques jouets pour se divertir. Il sortit ensuite son téléphone portable et regarda ses messages. Il en supprima une majeure partie, représentant des offres futiles et des promotions dont il ne voulait pas. Il se mit ensuite à lire les divers messages de Star Industries, tous envoyés par Pepper, puis regarda les demandes que chacun d’eux comportait, tout en les enregistrant dans une liste personnelle de travail.

Il garda le message de Steve pour la fin, attendant que James revienne de la chambre des enfants pour cela.

Bucky déposa à son tour le bébé dans le parc, lui donna quelques cubes pour qu’il s’amuse et le regarda quelques secondes avant de venir se loger tout contre Tony, qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules tout en le rapprochant légèrement.

-       Bonjour! Je suis présentement en avion pour me rendre à ma destination, j’espère que vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop sans moi. J’ai appris que vous étiez de garde avec les petits loups aujourd’hui, j’espère que vous ne recevrez pas un cube par la tête comme la dernière fois. Enfin bref, j’ai reçu les détails de ma mission, elle devrait durer deux semaines, si tout va bien. Ne vous en faites pas, rajouta-t-il rapidement. Je sais comment vous êtes, vous vous inquiétez pour rien. Nat est avec moi tout va bien aller. Enfin, quand je serai de retour, nous rattraperons le temps perdu, promis juré. En attendant, prenez soin l’un de l’autre, et de mes deux petits loups préférés. À plus tard! Je vous aime.

Le message vidéo se termina sur cette note. Bucky ne rajouta rien, déposant sa tête contre l’épaule de Tony. Ce dernier lui caressa les cheveux, puis il laissa retomber sa main, que James prit dans la sienne. Ils eurent l’impression de sommeiller quelques secondes avant que Billy ne leur lance un cube. Fort heureusement, le cube atterrit sur le divan à côté de Tony, ce qui leur évita de graves blessures.

-       Billy! gronda Bucky.

Le bambin le regarda et fit un petit sourire. Tony prit le cube et le laissa tomber dans le parc, à portée de bras. Billy les regarda quelques secondes puis les cubes se mirent à flotter, de même que le bébé. C’était la toute première fois qu’il lévitait lui-même. Tony enregistra automatiquement l’évènement sur son téléphone portable, pour le montrer à ses parents.

Bucky attrapa Billy avant qu’il ne s’envole trop haut, la chute pouvant devenir dangereuse.

-       Je crois qu’ils vont devoir poser un genre de moustiquaire au-dessus du parc pour bébé, si ça continue comme ça, dit Tony à demi amusé, demi-inquiet.

-       Je ne suis pas sûr que ça règle complètement le problème…

Bucky regarda son copain, le petit Billy dans ses bras. Billy se mit à gigoter, voulant visiblement descendre des genoux de son parrain.

-       Qu’est-ce que tu penses des enfants, Tony? Demanda Bucky.

Tony se passa une main dans les cheveux et se mit à rire.

-       Je crois que c’est mieux si on peut seulement les surveiller et reléguer la balance aux parents, si tu veux mon avis. Je ne serais jamais capable de m’en occuper en permanence… Imagines-tu? Je passe la majorité de mon temps dans mon laboratoire, et puis la vie de superhéros n’est pas la bonne pour un enfant… Alors j’aime mieux être parrain.

Tony le regarda en souriant. Bucky sentit son cœur chavirer en entendant cette réponse. Bien sûr qu’il voulait un enfant, il adorerait avoir un propre bébé à élever, un petit qui dépendrait de lui et qu’il pourrait chérir et gâter comme bon lui semblait. Et puis, il adorerait voir Tony ou Steve avec un jeune bébé dans les bras, à jouer les pères lorsque lui-même serait trop épuisé.

Ce rêve, il l’avait perdu en étant jeune lorsqu’il s’était rendu compte qu’il préférait les hommes, mais dans ce monde moderne, il était possible d’avoir des enfants de plusieurs façons différentes. Ils pourraient engager une mère porteuse, adopter… ces solutions n’était pas possibles pour des couples d’hommes. Il avait été longtemps déçu, mais maintenant, ce rêve lui revenait plus fort que jamais.

Sauf que Tony avait énoncé de très bons points. Comment pourraient-ils conjuguer le travail de superhéros et un enfant? Il faudrait toujours qu’un père reste à la maison, ou bien ils devraient engager quelqu’un pour le surveiller.

Pire encore : un super vilain pourrait capturer leur enfant et s’en servir pour les menacer, les faire chanter.

Non, il avait raison.

Il n’aurait pas d’enfant.

O


	2. Chapitre 2 : La parentalité

**Chapitre 02 : La parentalité**

Lorsque Wanda revint, deux heures plus tard, elle trouva les deux hommes endormis sur le sofa, chacun portant un bébé dans leurs bras, complètement endormis à leur tour. Sur la table basse, des biberons vides trainaient, signe que les hommes avaient nourri les jumeaux.

Vision claqua la porte volontairement, ce qui fit sursauter Bucky. Dans un réflexe presque maternel, il posa les deux mains sur le corps du petit Billy afin de le protéger, ce que Wanda trouva adorable.

Sans surprise, Tony était toujours endormi à ses côtés. Bucky sourit en regardant l’homme, l’image étant trop belle pour ne pas l’immortaliser sur son téléphone cellulaire. Tony portait le petit Thomas sur sa poitrine, la tête du bambin posée sur son épaule. L’une des larges mains de Tony glissait de haut en bas sur le bas du dos et les fesses de l’enfant, afin de bien le supporter contre lui. Son autre main caressait du bout des doigts la fine chevelure claire de l’enfant, maintenant son filleul au calme.

-       Tu devrais lui en parler, murmura Wanda.

-       Je ne peux pas, il m’a clairement fait savoir que ce n’était pas quelque chose qu’il désirait Wanda.

-       Peut-être arriverais-tu à le convaincre… regarde comme il a l’image parfaite du bon père.

Bucky ne faisait que cela, le regarder. Bien sûr que le génie était magnifique lorsqu’il s’occupait d’un enfant, mais il avait soulevé d’excellents points lorsqu’ils en avaient parlé un peu plus tôt.

-       La vie d’un enfant n’est pas faite pour subir les départs répétés de parents qui sont des superhéros. Et puis, que se passerait-il si un super vilain décidait de nous l’enlever pour nous faire chanter, pour nous menacer? Je ne désire pas plus que lui faire vivre cela à un enfant innocent.

-       J’ai décidé de mener à bien ma grossesse pour des raisons semblables, bien que très différente. James, quel meilleur environnement pour un enfant que celui où, quoi qu’il arrive, tu seras toujours protéger? Mes enfants ne pourront espérer avoir une meilleure famille que la nôtre, qu’entourés de héros qui feront tout en leur pouvoir pour veiller à leur bien.

Le soldat la regarda. Bien sûr elle avait raison… mais il ne désirait surtout pas recevoir le regard moqueur de ses compagnons en leur avouant son désir d’être père.

-       Et puis quand nous aurons tous des enfants, sauf Clint parce que lui en a déjà, ils pourront jouer ensembles. Je suis certaine qu’ils auront tous un petit quelque chose qui les différenciera des autres enfants et d’être en communauté « anormale » leur fera du bien. Regarde Billy, il fait de la magie comme moi et je soupçonne fortement Thomas d’avoir hérité d’une vitesse incroyable. Il apprend vite et il se déplace vite… comment pourrait-il être à l’aise avec des enfants normaux, qui ont souvent peur des mutants et des héros ?

-       Je verrai bien… murmura Bucky la tête penchée.

Il jeta un dernier petit regard à Tony puis posa la main sur son épaule qu’il secoua légèrement. Tout comme lui quelques minutes auparavant, il sursauta légèrement mais raffermit sa prise sur l’enfant contre son torse. Il regarda tout autour de lui et sourit en voyant Vision et Wanda devant lui.

-       Bonjour ! Tiens Vision, ton petit tannant.

Tony tendit Thomas à son père et sourit.

-       Vous parliez de quoi ?

-       De toi, sourit Wanda.

-       Et qu’est-ce que vous disiez ?

Bucky regarda Wanda, puis fit un petit sourire machiavélique à Tony.

-       Ce n’est pas de tes affaires, chéri.

Tony fit une petite moue avant de se relever.

-       J’ai quelque chose à vous montrer tous les deux, dit Tony en sortant son téléphone cellulaire.

Il fouilla dans ses données et sourit lorsqu’il trouva finalement le fichier vidéo désiré. Il tendit ensuite l’appareil à Wanda et elle démarra la vidéo. Son sourire s’agrandit lorsqu’elle vit le petit Billy en train de flotter dans son parc de jeu.

-       Je crois que vous devriez poser un genre de moustiquaire sur le parc, pour éviter les accidents… suggéra Tony avec un brin de malice dans la voix.

-       C’est génial chéri tu as vu ? Il peut voler comme nous deux, c’est super ! Lança Wanda à Vision, ignorant complètement le commentaire du milliardaire.

-       Nous aurions dû nous y attendre, c’est génial en autant qu’il reste dans la maison, tu imagines s’il s’envole au parc ?

Wanda fronça des sourcils. Oui, ils allaient devoir penser à ça lorsqu’ils sortiraient de la maison…

Tony reprit le téléphone que le couple leur tendait, puis leur fit un énorme sourire.

-       Vous aurez peut-être besoin d’une laisse.

-       Tony! Gronda Bucky en donnant un coup de coude au génie. Ce n’est pas un chien dont on parle, mais d’un enfant.

-       Et bien c’est par sécurité… Bon, nous devrions y aller, question de profiter de ce qu’il nous reste comme journée pour… enfin, tu sais quoi.

Le soldat rougit jusqu’aux oreilles et préféra aussitôt battre en retraite. Il fit un petit sourire aux parents, envoya un signe de la main au petit Billy qui le regardait et sortit de la maison, son imbécile de compagnon sur les talons.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée au lit, à écouter des films et plus encore.

**O**

Lorsque Steve revint enfin de sa mission top secrète, Tony prit congé tout spécialement pour l’accueillir à la maison. Bucky, n’ayant pas de travail autre que celui des Avengers, passait la majeure partie de ses journées à s’entrainer et rattraper le temps perdu en écoutant une interminable liste de films que Tony lui avait concoctée. Il put donc facilement cesser et attendre le retour de leur partenaire.

Steve revint et trouva ses deux compagnons sur le pas de la porte, d’immenses sourires aux lèvres. Bucky le serra dans ses bras tandis que Tony s’attelait à lui faire le compte-rendu des deux dernières semaines, sans oublier de parler de leur journée de gardiennage pour les jumeaux Maximoff.

-       Il vole Steve ! Répéta James en attirant le capitaine au salon.

Ils s’installèrent sur l’immense sofa devant la télévision et écoutèrent avec attention et intérêt le récit de la mission top secrète. Maintenant qu’elle était terminée, il avait la liberté de parler de certains détails et les deux hommes voulaient en savoir plus.

Le capitaine était plus qu’heureux de leur partager tout ce qu’il avait fait, dans les limites qu’on lui avait permises. Peu de temps après, Tony prépara la table à manger pour le diner du soir et James servit les assiettes. Ils discutèrent pendant près d’une heure trente autour de la table, mais surtout des jumeaux qu’ils avaient gardé au début de la semaine. Steve était fasciné par ce qu’il entendait sur ses deux filleuls. Ils avaient la chance de pouvoir les côtoyer de façon régulière et Steve adorait les enfants.

Durant la conversation, Bucky ne put manquer l’éclat de joie qui semblait passer dans le regard de ses compagnons chaque fois que les jumeaux étaient mentionnés. Bien qu’il connaisse l’opinion de Tony envers les enfants, celle de Steve l’intriguait et il se promit de lui en parler lorsqu’ils se retrouveraient seuls.

Le diner terminé, ils s’installèrent au salon pour continuer la liste de films de James, dont le prochain titre était « Balto ». C’était un vieux film d’animation racontant l’histoire d’un chien loup qui survivait à une tempête effroyable avec plusieurs chiens de traineaux.

Lorsque le soldat de l’hiver se mit à pleurer, vers la fin, Steve le serra dans ses bras tandis que Tony continuait à manger son popcorn.

Ils se couchèrent peu de temps après, enfin réunis dans leur immense lit.

O

Le moment propice arriva lors que Steve et James s’entrainèrent dans la salle d’entrainement de la tour, deux jours plus tard.

Wanda était venue avec Billy tandis que Vision s’occupait de Thomas à la maison. Ça avait été l’occasion parfaite pour introduire le sujet, au lieu de simplement parler d’enfants alors qu’ils n’étaient que trois hommes dans le même appartement.

-       Hey Stevie, je me demandais…

-       Oui Buck? Demanda Steve en soulevant des altères qui semblaient plus grosses de jour en jour.

-       Je me demandais ce que tu pensais des jumeaux ?

Steve rangea les altères sur leur support et regarda son compagnon avec un regard confus.

-       Que veux-tu dire ?

-       Aimes-tu t’en occuper, même si ils pleurent toujours, et qu’il faut changer les couches ?

-       J’adore m’occuper d’eux. En fait, parfois je me demande ce que ça ferait de m’occuper d’un enfant à moi… est-ce que ce serait si facile? Je sais qu’il faut les élever, leur apprendre à marcher, à parler et j’en passe…

James sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Steve aimerait essayer, lui aussi… ne manquait plus que Tony.

-       Qu’est-ce que tu ne me dis pas Buck?

Bucky redressa la tête brusquement, se demandant ce qu’il devait répondre à cette question. Devait-il prendre le risque et lui parler de bébé, ou bien devait-il se taire et endurer la situation sans rien dire. Les paroles de Wanda lui revinrent en mémoire et il y songea longuement. Il se priverait de tant de belles choses et de beaux souvenirs en n’en parlant pas.

-       J’aimerais avoir un bébé à moi, Steve.

Le visage de Steve sembla s’illuminer, un peu avant de s’assombrir. Tout comme lui, Steve avait été élevé dans un monde où il n’était pas possible d’avoir des enfants en étant un couple d’hommes… et cette nouvelle opportunité semblait alléchante, mais qu’en penserait Tony ?

-       Tony n’est pas tout à fait du même avis… quand nous avons gardé les jumeaux, il y a deux semaines, je lui ai demandé ce qu’il pensait des enfants. Il m’a répondu que c’était mieux quand on pouvait les garder quelques heures, puis refiler le plus gros du travail aux vrais parents…

-       Buck-

-       Il m’a aussi dit, coupa-t-il, que les héros comme nous ne pouvaient pas avoir d’enfants parce que ce serait un risque inutile à leur faire subir. Et puis nous serions souvent absents, pour des missions ou tout simplement pour sauver la ville… je ne peux pas dire qu’il ait tort, mais quand même…

Steve s’approcha de Bucky et le serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. Il lui embrassa le creux du cou et passa ses mains dans son dos, caressant la peau nue du soldat. Il lui souffla alors à l’oreille :

-       Je sais que Tony peut être assez direct parfois, mais si on lui donne l’occasion de réfléchir à la question, peut-être serait-il d’accord avec nous ? Après tout, il aime tant Thomas, je peine à imaginer qu’il soit complètement contre l’idée d’avoir un enfant avec nous…

James hocha la tête, combattant de toutes ses forces les larmes qui menaçaient de couler depuis le début de cette conversation. Steve était d’accord avec lui et ce rêve d’avoir un enfant pouvait se concrétiser très bientôt, ce qui serait vraiment… un rêve.

-       Merci Steve, je suis content que tu sois du même côté que moi.

-       Viens Buck, allons prendre une douche et nous irons parler à Tony.

-       Quoi ! Maintenant?

Son cœur battit à toute vitesse. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que Steve désire quitter leur séance d’entrainement pour parler avec Tony aussi tôt. Il devait être encore dans son laboratoire, à travailler sur des sujets sérieux et ils allaient débarquer et lui poser cette question ultime : seraient-ils une famille ou non?

-       Bien sûr, pourquoi attendre ?

-       Tu… tu as raison… murmura James la tête baissée.

Steve le regarda.

-       Aurais-tu peur de Tony ? Buck, je ne t’ai jamais vu comme ça… Dans le pire des cas, Tony ne voudra pas, mais je crois que nous serons capable de le convaincre… tu ne crois pas ?

-       Je… je ne sais pas. Il m’a déjà donné sa version…

-       Aie confiance un peu, allez, direction la douche.

James suivit Steve un peu contre son gré, ayant trop peur du rejet imminent. Ils prirent une douche longue, le capitaine faisant de son mieux pour détendre le sergent. Ses muscles étaient malheureusement trop tendus pour qu’il puisse l’aider à se détendre.

Il se mit même à trembler lorsqu’ils approchèrent du laboratoire de Tony. Bucky resta en arrière, comme pour se protéger de l’homme, ce que remarqua Tony qui fronça les sourcils. Le comportement de son nouveau partenaire le dérangeait un peu plus qu’il ne voulait le faire croire.

Lorsque Bucky décida de quitter le laboratoire sans avoir dit un mot, malgré Steve qui tenta de le retenir, Tony décrocha complètement de son travail et regarda Steve. Il était complètement inquiet maintenant.

-       Steve chéri, qu’est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? Pourquoi Buck a peur de moi comme ça ?

Le regard légèrement peiné de Tony fit un peu mal à Steve qui s’approcha pour le serrer dans ses bras.

-       Je n’aime pas trop ça… pourquoi une telle tension ?

-       Bucky n’a pas peur de toi, il a peur de la décision importante à laquelle il te demande de réfléchir longuement. Mais je ne veux pas t’en parler seul et nous allons le trouver pour avoir une sérieuse discussion ensemble. Je te demande seulement d’être ouvert d’esprit.

-       Vous me faites peur

Steve le regarda et lui fit un immense sourire.

-       Allons le retrouver. Sache que c’est un grand rêve que lui et moi chérissons depuis que nous sommes de jeunes adultes, alors c’est très sérieux pour nous.

Tony hocha la tête. Comme un petit enfant qui avait fait une gaffe, il garda la tête penchée et suivit le grand capitaine jusqu’à leur chambre, où ils trouvèrent Bucky, assis entre la table de chevet et le mur. Un bref souvenir fit surface dans la mémoire de Tony qui se souvint de ce premier instant où il avait découvert ce même soldat, accroupis entre le sofa et le mur au Wakanda, après une séance de torture désagréable.

Tony s’approcha du soldat et lui tendit les deux mains. James le regarda et les saisit, encouragé par le regard chaleureux de Steve. Tony l’aida à se relever et l’enlaça aussitôt, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux du cou de James.

-       Tu n’as pas à avoir peur de moi, mon amour. Tu sais bien que quoi qu’il se passe, je suis là pour toi et je t’aimerai quand même… Steve ne m’a rien dit, sinon que tous les deux vous chérissez ce rêve depuis toujours. De quoi est-il question ?

Bucky raffermit son étreinte un peu avant de se séparer du génie, qui le regardait avant tant d’amour qu’il était impossible de ne pas l’aimer en retour.

-       Je… j’ai… nous… hum. Bégaya Bucky, qui tenta de se ressaisir.

Steve posa une main sur son épaule et l’embrassa rapidement, pour lui redonner le courage qu’il semblait visiblement manquer.

-       Tony, j’aimerais être père.

La bombe était lâchée.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Être ou ne pas être père ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Voici le dernier chapitre que j'ai actuellement en réserve. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour écrire le chapitre 4 cette semaine mais étant à l'école... je ne garantie rien :)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 03 : Être ou ne pas être père ?**

-       _Tony, j’aimerais être père._

Bucky baissa la tête et n’osa pas regarder l’autre homme. Ainsi, lorsque Tony se mit à rire, il ne sut pas comment réagir, sinon par la fuite. Il tenta de se glisser entre les deux hommes mais il fut retenu par la main puissante de Steve son avant-bras, le retenant du mieux possible.

 

-       Bucky, attend.

 

Tony cessa finalement de rire, sécha une larme qui avait coulé sur le bord de sa joue et regarda James avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

 

-       Tu peux être un véritable petit con, mon amour, dit Tony en s’approchant de Bucky pour l’embrasser. De quoi avais-tu peur? Bucky, je t’aime, Steve, je t’aime, mais vous êtes deux imbéciles.

-       J’avais peur que tu ne veuilles pas, après notre conversation chez Wanda et Vision…

 

Tony le regarda et sembla soudainement comprendre.

 

-       Buck, je ne savais pas que vous vouliez être parents, si vous m’en aviez parlé, nous aurions pu y réfléchir sérieusement…

-       Mais tu as dit que c’était trop dangereux, avec les Avengers, les vilains et tout…

-       Les enfants que nous aurons pourrons être protégés par les jumeaux, par Wanda et Vision, Clint, Nat, Bruce, Thor, et tous ceux qui sont de notre côté, j’en passe des tonnes. Ça fait un paquet de baby-sitters aussi… Je ne t’ai dit ça que parce que je croyais que vous ne voudriez jamais avoir d’enfant avec un homme comme moi.

 

Steve soupira de bonheur. Il s’approcha de Tony, l’embrassa doucement puis posa son front contre celui du génie en le regardant directement dans les yeux.

 

-       Je t’aime aussi Tony.

 

Steve enlaça les deux hommes et ils se regardèrent longuement. Ils avaient tous été stupides et maintenant était venu le moment de songer aux démarches à apporter afin qu’ils aient des enfants à eux. Mais pour l’instant, tout ces up and down émotionnels les avait rapprochés et, bien que le stress d’avoir une famille s’était installé dans le cœur de chacun d’eux, ils partagèrent ce moment de joie ensembles.

 

O

 

-       Nous pourrions demander au docteur Cho, suggéra Tony. Elle a réussi à créer Vision à partir de rien…

-       Mais Vision est un robot.

-       Ce n’est pas ce que je veux dire, Steve. Elle doit bien connaître quelques procédés pour nous faire un enfant, qui possède des gênes de nous trois.

 

Steve regarda Tony, assis dans un fauteuil, l’air pensif.

-       Ne pourrions-nous pas faire affaire avec une femme pour cela ? Je ne suis pas certain qu’un enfant qui grandit en laboratoire soit une bonne chose.

-       Je ne crois pas que ce soit mieux qu’un enfant grandisse dans le ventre d’une femme, et hérite de la moitié de ses gênes. Nous ne la connaissons pas, je ne veux pas que notre enfant ressemble à une femme qui sera seulement de passage dans notre vie.

 

Ce fut au tour de James de les regarder, assit dans un autre fauteuil. Les trois hommes étaient assis sur trois mobiliers différents, se regardant tous en croyant avoir la meilleure option.

 

-       Et l’adoption? Proposa le sergent. Il y a tant d’enfants qui rêveraient d’avoir une famille… plusieurs ont perdus leurs parents lors des attaques d’il y a deux ans, ou lorsque ce maniaque de frère de Thor a attaqué la ville. J’ai vu les vidéos, il y a dû y avoir beaucoup de morts ce jour-là…

-       J’ai faillis être l’un d’eux.

-       Je… je ne le savais pas.

 

Bucky regarda Tony et lui fit un petit sourire rassurant.

 

-       Je crois que nous devrions d’abord parler au docteur Cho. Elle nous donnera ses options et nous déciderons à partir de là, qu’en pensez-vous ?

 

Les deux soldats se regardèrent puis hochèrent la tête. Ils pouvaient très bien évaluer les options et décider lorsqu’ils auraient toutes les cartes en main. Bientôt, ils pourraient l’annoncer aux autres, dès qu’ils auraient pris leur décision.

 

O

 

Ils rencontrèrent la docteur Helen Cho quelques jours plus tard. La chance leur avait souri lorsqu’elle avait décidé de venir dans son laboratoire de New York, acceptant par le fait même de les recevoir dans son bureau pour un rendez-vous de deux heures maximum. Les trois hommes s’assurèrent de ne rien faire cette journée-là et, en ce matin du dix-neuf avril, ils prirent tous place dans le bureau de la femme et attendirent patiemment son arrivée.

 

Lorsqu’elle arriva finalement, involontairement le cœur des trois hommes fit des embardées. Ils étaient si près du but.

 

-       Alors, je suis contente de vous revoir tous les trois. J’ai appris que vous étiez ensemble, mes félicitations. Que me vaut l’honneur de votre visite aujourd’hui?

-       Hum. La nouvelle va te sembler étrange Helen, mais nous voudrions avoir un enfant.

 

La femme les regarda sans trop s’étonner. Tony fut heureux de ce manque de réaction parce qu’il signifiait qu’elle aurait une solution à leur proposer, ce qui était très bon signe.

 

-       Très bien, je ne m’attendais pas forcément à cela aujourd’hui mais j’ai trois options à vous proposer. Vous savez tous comment se font les enfants, je ne ferai pas un cours là-dessus. Toutefois, dans votre situation il y a des facteurs importants à prendre en compte. Vous êtes trois hommes, et donc, aucun ovule potentiel à féconder. Dans nos laboratoires, il est possible d’effectuer la fécondation in vitro, et injecter l’ovule inséminé dans le corps d’une femme, qui fera grandir votre enfant. Cette option n’est toutefois possible qu’avec le sperme d’un homme seulement par ovule.

 

Elle sortit quelques feuilles.

 

-       Je doute que vous soyez très intéressés par cette solution puisque, pour hériter des gênes de vous trois, il faudrait faire trois enfants différents.

-       Trois d’un coup, c’est beaucoup, effectivement, dit Steve en agrippant la main de Bucky, à sa droite.

-       C’est pourquoi nous avons deux autres options qui se présentent à vous. Il est possible, avec des avancées spectaculaires dans le domaine, de « créer » un enfant avec la génétique de parents différents. Cet enfant grandira dans un utérus artificiel dans nos laboratoires. Nous mélangeons vos chainons génétiques pour que se crée un embryon. Nous avons quand même besoin de quelques gênes féminins pour compléter les chromosomes de l’enfant. Toutefois, ces chromosomes peuvent être neutralisés pour n’obtenir que les caractéristiques génétiques des pères.

 

Tony regarda ses deux compagnons et sourit. C’était une option intéressante.

 

-       De plus, cette option permet de développer un bébé en santé puisque nous pouvons le surveiller en tout temps. Le taux de réussite actuel est à 40 %, ce qui est excellent considérant les conditions de création d’un embryon. Une fois l’ovule artificiel fécondé, nous le plongeons dans une solution ressemblant presque à s’y confondre à du liquide amniotique. Nous le plaçons dans une poche de latex qui s’étire aisément pour suivre le développement de l’enfant. Nous avons choisis cette méthode pour le confort des parents avant tout. Nous savons que les parents aiment avoir un contact avec lui et cette méthode permet de simuler le ventre de la mère, vous permettant de ressentir les mouvements et les coups tout en voyant le bébé, ce que le ventre naturel ne permet pas.

-       Et la dernière solution ?

-       La dernière option qui vous est offerte est une solution qui permet un taux de réussite à 100 %. C’est le même que pour la création de Vision. Vous fournissez les cellules et le sperme, et la chambre s’occuper de créer le corps d’un enfant de l’âge qui vous sera le plus convenable. Par contre, cette solution engendre un enfant dont le développement se retrouve grandement étiré. Les organes synthétiques et le programme qui anime l’enfant prend beaucoup plus de temps à se développer, mais aussi à se détériorer. Là où un enfant devient adulte en dix-huit ans, l’enfant « modélisé » prendra le double, voire le triple d’années. Nous parlons ici de 36 ans à 54 ans pour devenir adulte. Considérant le super-sérum qui coule dans vos veines, monsieur Rogers, il est fort probable qu’on parle de 54 ans plus que de 36.

 

Les trois hommes se regardèrent. Le docteur leur décrivit les différentes étapes à respecter pour chacun des modes de procréation. Évidemment, les coûts étaient élevés pour les deux dernières méthodes, mais Tony balaya le sujet de la main, l’argent n’étant pas un problème pour eux.

 

Une heure trente après leur entrée dans le bureau de la scientifique, ils ressortirent avec une chemise remplie à craquer de papiers décrivant les diverses étapes et le nombre de temps nécessaire à chacun. Elle avait également donné une clé USB contenant des images du développement des embryons dans chacun des cas, pour leur montrer les différences, minimes, entre chaque processus.

 

Bucky et Steve dormirent là-dessus, tandis que Tony tentait de chercher le sommeil mais, ni parvenant pas, préféra en apprendre davantage sur les méthodes de conception proposées par le docteur Cho. Dans son laboratoire, accompagné de STAR pour effectuer de nombreuses recherches, il en apprit énormément sur les études du laboratoire d’Helen Cho et sur ces façons différentes de produire des enfants.

 

La fécondation qui les intéressait le plus, celle faite par mélange de gêne et gardée dans un utérus artificiel sous la supervision de scientifiques, coûtait la petite somme de un million et demi de dollars, dont deux cent cinquante mille alloués pour l’essai du mélange génétique dont le taux de réussite était de 40%. Fort heureusement, cette somme était moitié moins élevée que pour les particuliers. Il devrait aussi trouver une femme pour partager quelques gênes, afin de compléter le bagage génétique nécessaire au développement normal.

 

Ils ne pourraient pas contrôler le sexe du bébé, mais cette option offrait également la possibilité de masquer l’enfant au sein de la poche afin de ne connaitre le sexe qu’à la toute fin du développement.

 

Lorsqu’il somnola sur son fauteuil, il éteignit les ordinateurs et les lumières, puis descendit pour aller se coucher avec ses compagnons. Il se faufila derrière Bucky, qui restait éternellement au milieu de lui et Steve, et enlaça sa taille avant de fermer les yeux.

 

-       Tu as fait beaucoup de recherches ? murmura Steve lorsqu’il sentit que Tony caressait le ventre de James.

-       Assez pour être satisfait. Bonne nuit chéri.

-       Bonne nuit Tones, je t’aime.

-       Moi aussi.

 

Ils fermèrent les yeux au même moment où Bucky leur disait « je t’aime » à son tour, dans son sommeil. Ils sourirent chacun de leur côté, puis s’endormirent rapidement.

 

O

 

_Deux semaines plus tard (3 mai 2017)_

 

Surexcité, James suivit de près Tony dans le bureau d’Helen Cho. Après avoir longuement discutés de toutes les options, y compris celles qui ne nécessitaient pas l’aide de scientifiques, ils avaient choisis l’option de l’utérus artificiel, un peu coupable de faire payer un tel pris à Tony. Après deux semaines à surveiller leur alimentation, leur niveau d’activité physique et la prise de vitamines et minéraux nécessaires, ils avaient hâte d’obtenir les résultats.

 

Helen avait proposé quelques cellules féminines congelées dans son laboratoire pour éviter de trouver une femme par eux-mêmes. Elle leur indiqua à chacun une salle individuelle où ses hommes pourraient prélever trois choses différentes : du sperme, recueillis à même le scrotum, du sang et un peu de moelle épinière. Bien que le premier prélèvement fût gênant pour les trois (Qui aimaient se faire taponner les couilles par un scientifique avec un masque?) les deux autres furent plus faciles à endurer. La moelle épinière était douloureuse à recueillir mais c’était un mal pour un bien, nécessaire au taux de réussite de l’opération. Lorsque les prélèvements furent faits, les trois scientifiques apportèrent les prélèvements dans le laboratoire personnel d’Helen Cho, qui mit en action sa science, gardant les échantillons à la température nécessaire pour leur survie maximale.

 

Steve, Tony et Bucky retournèrent à la maison après leur don, tous les trois anxieux au maximum, incapable de maintenir leur calme. Ils auraient un appel dans les vingt-quatre heures prochaines.

 

Ils décidèrent que le lendemain, bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle, ils annonceraient leur décision au reste de l’équipe. Ils avaient déjà prévu une grosse soirée cinéma maison entre eux, dans la salle que Tony avait fait construire il y avait deux ans déjà, trois étages en dessous d’eux.

 

Ce furent les vingt-quatre heures les plus interminables de toute leur vie. Aucun des trois hommes ne put travailler correctement, ou manger correctement même. Dans vingt-quatre heures, ils sauraient tous les droits s’ils auraient la chance d’être pères…

 

Bucky pleurait, riait et tremblait à intervalles. Ne sachant trop comment interpréter ses émotions, il préféra passer la journée dans leur lit, à essayer de s’endormir pour que le temps passe plus vite. Mais chaque fois qu’il réussissait, il se réveillait une heure plus tard en croyant avoir dormis plus de six heures, mais non.

 

Steve s’entrainait jusqu’à l’épuisement, tentant d’évacuer son stress de cette façon. Lorsqu’il remarqua son incapacité à relâcher la pression, il préféra abandonner. Il prit une douche et rejoignit Tony dans son laboratoire, regardant des vidéos d’embryon, de fœtus et de jeune bébé sans arrêt.

 

La nuit tomba et le stress de la journée les épuisa complètement. Lorsqu’ils s’endormirent, tous les trois biens serrés les uns contre les autres, ils essayèrent de ne pas songer au fait que dans douze heures, ils en sauraient davantage.

 

Dans douze heures.

 

O

 

L’appel de vidéoconférence d’Helen Cho les fit sursauter tous les droits. N’ayant pas dit un mot depuis leur réveil, deux heures plus tôt, les trois hommes se rapprochèrent sur le sofa pour être tous capables d’être vus par le docteur.

 

Le visage souriant de la femme et le premier mot qu’elle dit furent les éléments déclencheurs pour Bucky. Il fondit en larmes contre le torse de Steve qui referma ses bras sur son dos.

 

-       Félicitations messieurs, vous allez être pères dans neuf mois!

 

Tony tenta de toutes ses forces de rester stoïque et fort pour ses deux compagnons, qui avaient tous les deux fondu en larmes, mais perdit son combat. Il serra la main de Steve et, la gorge serrée, remercia la femme de tout son cœur, lui promettant d’être au rendez-vous le lendemain après-midi, pour la première rencontre officielle de pré natalité.

 

La conversation se termina au même moment où Tony perdit complètement la guerre intérieure qu’il menait.

 

Maintenant seuls, Bucky grimpa sur les genoux de Steve pour plus de proximité tandis que Tony se glissait contre le capitaine. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et l’appuya sur l’épaule de Steve, qui enleva un bras d’autour de James pour entourer les épaules du troisième homme, apportant tout le réconfort qu’il pouvait dans une telle occasion. Tous les trois faisaient un adorable mélange de bras et de jambes, pleurnichant leur bonheur et souffrant de leur cœur sur le point d’exploser de joie.

 

-       Je vous aime tellement, murmura Bucky contre l’oreille de Steve.

-       Pareil, murmurèrent les deux en même temps.

 

Rien ne brisa leur agréable et tendre moment. Il était deux heures de l’après-midi, l’équipe allait bientôt arriver pour le diner et ils ouvrirent une bouteille de champagne hors de prix de Tony, célébrant leur superbe nouvelle.


	4. Nous sommes papas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour le retard, je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de transférer mes fichiers vers ici :P Mais bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais, voici le chapitre 4 :)
> 
> Bonne lecture,  
> LEM

  _5 mai 2017_

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit de passion et d’amour, les trois hommes se retrouvèrent attablés autour d’un festin. Steve et Bucky, s’étant mis en tête de repayer du mieux qu’ils pouvaient Tony pour le paiement de Helen Cho, avaient décidés de confectionner un petit déjeuner digne de rois, comportant un peu de tout, en passant par une petite sculpture de fruits frais faite par Steve, sans nul doute.

Mais malgré les conversations joyeuses, les blagues et les rires, les conversations sérieuses ou pas, Bucky se retrouva quand même plongé dans la lune. Piquetant aléatoirement des choses dans son assiette, il peinait à suivre la discussion et se sentit envahir par un stress intense. Dans quelques heures, ils avaient rendez-vous avez le docteur Cho et ils auraient enfin des détails plus précis sur le développement de cette grossesse artificielle.

Mais le stress était également causé par la proximité de cette fameuse discussion entre eux trois et le reste des Avangers. Comment réagiraient-ils à cette nouvelle ? Après tout, Bucky s’était joint au couple Steve / Tony que depuis quelques mois et envisager d’avoir un enfant était déjà beaucoup trop tôt, même pour un couple normal.

Malgré tout, il était franchement heureux de faire partie de ce «　futur　» dont les hommes parlaient tant durant la guerre. Autrefois, il lui aurait été impossible de songer à la paternité, mais il était déjà très mal vu de sortir avec une personne du même sexe alors… ses plus grands rêves auraient été vains. Tandis qu’aujourd’hui, il pouvait officiellement affirmer qu’il allait être père, avec deux hommes sensationnels qui ne demandaient pas mieux.

Sa chance avait été incroyable. Il avait reçu l’amour de Steve, duquel il éprouvait déjà de bons sentiments en étant jeunes, et maintenant il partageait l’amour de Tony, ce milliardaire excentrique et complètement fou de sa science.

Du coin de l’œil, il vit Tony et Steve rire aux éclats d’une blague du génie et Bucky fit un petit sourire par simple automatisme, bien que son regard fût fixé sur une peinture rouge et bleu qui se trouvait accrochée au mur devant lui. L’œuvre était définitivement abstraite mais elle était tout de même reposante.

Il vit même que les deux autres hommes faisaient une guerre de raisins, ce que Bucky trouva drôle bien qu’inconsciemment.

-… avec nous ?

Bucky continua de regarder l’œuvre sans entendre Steve l’appeler. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu’il ne vit pas le soldat blond lui jeter un projectile. Ce fut lorsque l’objet lui percuta le front qu’il sursauta et se retourna vers les deux hommes, qui le regardait en souriant.

-Tu es avec nous maintenant ? Demanda Steve.

-Oui, oui désolé…

-À quoi pensais-tu comme ça ? Demanda Tony.

-Je… en fais je pensais au moment où nous allions parler du bébé aux autres, et puis aussi que j’étais nerveux pour notre rendez-vous avec le docteur Cho.

-Tu es mignon… Qui aurait cru que le playboy de la guerre, qui passait d’une femme à l’autre entre deux combats, serait si gêné sous un compliment? J’aurais bien envie de t’embrasser… susurra Tony.

Bucky le regarda et rougit un peu. Le génie lui fit un sourire, s’appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise puis s’exclama　:

-Mais je ne le ferai pas, ce bacon est si délicieux… gémit Tony en croquant dans une tranche de bacon. Il est si bon, c’est le démon.

Bucky le regarda, surprit par la déclaration du milliardaire. Il mangeait son bacon en gémissant, ce qui fit sourire Steve qui décida de ne pas s’en mêler, préférant manger son propre petit-déjeuner. Bucky regarda Steve, puis Tony, qui était concentré sur son repas. Il se leva et fit semblant d’aller chercher quelque chose à la cuisine pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Lorsqu’il fut derrière Tony, il enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules et plaqua les mains de Tony contre son propre torse, l’empêchant ainsi de manger son bacon. Bucky s’acharna alors sur son cou à découvert, le dévorant de baiser voraces et passionnés, toujours sous l’œil amusé de Steve.

Ses baisers, alternés de mordillements, longèrent la mâchoire sous les fausses protestations du génie avant que Bucky ne l’embrasse sur les lèvres, profitant du goût sucré-salé de celles-ci. Tony gémit sous la poigne ferme du soldat mais se laissa faire, étonné par cette incroyable démonstration.

Puis Bucky, sans relâcher les bras et les mains de Tony, appuya son menton contre l’épaule de l’homme et lui murmura à l’oreille　:

-Tu préfères le bacon à moi ?

Tony se mit à rire et se tourna un peu pour voir le soldat tout près de lui.

-Je crois que la nuit passée a grandement prouvé que je préfère _te_ manger, plutôt que ce bacon… tu sais quand je me suis mis à –

-Pas besoin de rentrer dans les détails, rougit Bucky en relâchant finalement son étreinte.

-Oh, ce que tu es mignon. Tu le deviens plus encore de jour en jour.

Bucky se retourna et alla directement à la cuisine cette fois-ci, pour couler une nouvelle tasse d’expresso. Il entendit Tony et Steve parler de lui mais ne s’en soucia pas, sachant très bien de quoi les deux hommes discutaient.

O o O

Neuf heures trente arriva à la vitesse de la lumière et rapidement, il fut temps de sortir de l’immeuble pour rejoindre celui de Helen Cho. Bucky avait atteint un certain niveau de nervosité que même les blagues douteuses de Tony et les caresses de Steve ne pouvait atténuer.

Ils sortirent donc, entrèrent dans la voiture que Happy conduisait pour eux (une caravanne modifiée pour que les sièges soient disposés en U derrière le conducteur) et ils roulèrent jusqu'au laboratoire de Helen Cho, qui les attendait avec un immense sourire.

Au moins ce sourire calma le stress de Bucky, qui parvenait difficilement à se contenir dès qu'ils étaient si proches de leur futur enfant. Les trois hommes prirent place dans son bureau et la scientifique s'assit derrière le sien, sortant plusieurs grosses chemises de couleurs différentes. Elle commença d'abord par les questions d'usage sur leur propre santé, leur réaction de la veille et quelques questions sur les Avengers assez vagues.

Puis elle tira la première chemise. Rouge.

\- Tout d'abord, je dois vous parler des risques de cette grossesse artificielle. Bien qu'elle soit monitorée pendant les neufs mois de la gestation, il n'est pas impossible que nous voyions appaître des maladies que certains embryons développent. Bien qu'à la fine pointe de la technologie, nous ne pouvons pas tout contrôler et donc, il est possible que certains gênes fassent surface.

Steve serra la main de Bucky, qu'il savait tendu au maximum. Pour être honnête, il se sentait un peu nerveux également et il ne parvenait pas à savoir si Tony ressentait la même chose, son masque de célébrité sans faille sur le visage.

\- Les risques sont entre autre de la difformation physique ou de la trisomie. J'ai construit un dossier complet sur ces deux problématiques mais également sur plusieurs autres, pour que vous sachiez quoi faire si jamais nous y faisions face. Sinon...

Elle tira une chemise bleue de la pile. La chemise était relativement épaisse et semblait contenir de nombreux dépliants.

\- Je vous ai également préparé quelques documents pour les démarches prénatales. Vous devrez tous suivre un cours préparatoire à l'arrivée d'un enfant. Je sais que vous n'avez jamais été en contact avec des très jeunes enfants et j'estime que cette formation puisse être nécessaire pour vous. Toutefois, vous avez le choix de vous y présenter ou non, je ne peux vous y obliger.

\- Est-ce que c'est le genre de cours où les femmes apprennent normalement à respirer pendant l'accouchement, etc? Demanda Tony en souriant.

\- Ce cours existe, effectivement, mais comme c'est inutle pour vous, je vous présente surtout des cours sur le positionnement de l'enfant dans les bras, la façon de le nourir, de changer ses couches, mais aussi les réactions face à divers comportements.

Helen regarda les trois hommes et sourit. Il était hautement inhabituel que trois hommes deviennent pères en même temps et elle trouva la situation adorable. Elle pouvait déjà affirmer que ce seraient de bons pères même si elle n'avait rencontré James que quelques fois, et toujours dans le contexte de cette grossesse.

Elle fit une petite pause avant de présenter les brochures sur les différents cours. Les trois hommes rirent quelques fois du ridicule de la situation, mais elle voyait bien que chacun d'eux comprenait l'importance de ces leçons. Ils refermèrent donc la chemise et la déposèrent par-dessus celle des maladies. Helen sortit donc les deux dernières chemises qu'elle avait préparé. L'une d'elle contenait la documentation légale à remplir pour la naissance de l'enfant, ainsi que les certificats légaux attestant de l'humanité de l'enfant, chose qui était nécessaire pour certaines démarches où les gouvernements étaient très stricts comme l'assurance vie et l'assurance maladie.

Et elle ouvrit la dernière chemise, contenant les informations post-natal. Ces informations ne seraient nécessaires que dans un an minimum mais elle se devait de les présenter.

\- Bien sur, au travers de nos rencontres vous pourez poser toutes les questions que vous désirez, et nous aurons également d'autres informations à vous communiquer suivant le développement de la gestation. Mais pour aujourd'hui, je trouve suffisant la quantité d'informations que je vous ai donnée. Si vous le désirez, je peux vous montrer les installations pour votre enfant.

\- Bien sûr ! Lança Bucky, très excité de comprendre comment tout cela fonctionnait.

\- Très bien, je vais vous demander d'enfiler des combinaisons stériles pour entrer dans le laboratoire. Toute bactérie pourrait être dangereuse pour votre enfant.

Elle les guida vers une anti-chambre où plusieurs combinaisons étaient suspendues aux murs, contenant toutes un ensemble blanc, des gants de latex blanc et des bottes de caoutchouc blanches également. Lorsqu'ils furent habillés, elle leur tendit un masque chirurgical qu'ils mirent devant leur bouche. Elle revêtit la même combinaison et ils passèrent dans une seconde pièce, un par un. Cette pièce envoyait un gaz décontaminant pour éliminer toute source de bactérie.

Helen entra en dernier dans le laboratoire et sourit lorsqu'elle vit le regard franchement étonné de Tony, admiratif même, tandis que les deux autres hommes semblaient dépassés par les événements. L'immense laboratoire contenait des plafonds de quarante pieds, et une profondeur étourdissante. Le long des murs se trouvaient de nombreux bureaux, comportant des appareils scientifiques de haut calibre : des microscopes, des centrifugeuses, des imprimantes médicales en 3D, des cryogénisateurs, des chambres froides pour les échantillons et divers instruments que Tony ne reconnut même pas.

Au centre de la pièce, suffisamment espacés pour un développement maximal et pour que les scientifiques puissent en faire le tour, se trouvait la vingtaine de chambre de latex servant au développement des enfants "artificiels". Derrière eux, Tony reconnut l'appareil qui avait servit à créer Vision, bien que celui-ci soit un nouveau.

Sur l'un des murs se trouvait une immense baie vitrée menant à deux salles différentes : celle où les enfants étaient installés dans des lits de verre pour qu'ils soient surveillés, et l'autre contenant des cubicules pour les accouchements, césariennes et rencontres avec les mères porteuses.

C'était gigantesque et Tony eut presque les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'il vit qu'une autre poche de latex contenait déjà un enfant presque à terme. C'était magnifique de le voir grandir, battre des pieds et crisper les mains, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant comme un poisson. Le cordon ombilical était relié à une poche au-dessus du ventre de latex, servant à traiter les solutions concoctées par les scientifiques qui étaient chargés de son développement. Et c'était une petite fille.

Charmés par cette découverte, les trois hommes suivirent le docteur Cho jusqu'au fond de la pièce. Leur enfant grandirait dans l'avant-dernière poche avant le sarcophage. Pour l'instant, la poche de latex était mince et opaque. Helen tapota quelques codes dans l'ordinateur sous la poche et la poche fut illuminée de l'extérieur, mais l'intérieur demeura opaque..

\- Nous pouvons rendre opaque les poches artificielles afin de garder une intimité pour votre enfant, si vous le désirez. La petite fille que vous avez vu au début de la série est celle d'un couple de femme à qui cela ne dérangeait pas que leur enfant soit visible, mais c'est à votre entière discrétion.

Tony hocha la tête. Il sentit soudainement Bucky se presser contre son flanc, enroulant un bras autour de sa taille tout en appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule du brun. Tony sourit, enroula son bras autour des épaules du brun et caressa distraitement ses cheveux du bout des doigts tandis que Steve venait prendre sa main de l'autre côté.

Sous la poche, sur une petite plaque cuivrée était inscrit : "Enfant de Anthony Stark, James Barnes et Steve Rogers.

Une petite larme au coin de l'oeil, Tony eut un sourire béat. Il prit rapidement une photo avec son cellulaire et reprit la main de Steve dans la sienne.

\- Voulez-vous voir votre enfant au niveau cellulaire ?

Les trois hommes acquiescèrent tous à l'unisson, aucune hésitation dans leur regard. Helen tapa plusieurs autres informations dans l'ordinateur et sur l'écran apparut une vision au microscope des cellules qui se trouvaient en plein coeur de la poche artificielle.

Tony filma aussitôt la chose. Pour l'instant, leur enfant n'était qu'un paquet de milliers de cellules mais il pouvait les voir se diviser à une vitesse incroyable et c'était la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vu.

\- Messieurs, si vous le désirez nous pouvons vous fournir l'accès à la vidéo en continu... l'accès est disponible en tout temps à partir d'une tablette personnalisée fournie par notre laboratoire. Seriez-vous intéressés ?

\- Certainement ! S'exclama Bucky en fixant toujours l'écran, hypnotisé par le développement des cellules.

\- Très bien, je vais aller vous en chercher une et vous expliquer le fonctionnement.

Helen les laissa quelques minutes. Bucky se blottit davantage dans les bras de Tony tandis que Steve enroulait son bras autour des épaules de Tony, caressant à son tour les cheveux de James. Leur enfant n'était peut-être encore visible qu'au microscope, et il n'était qu'un tas de cellules sans forme précise, mais c'était le leur, c'était leur adn dans un nouvel être humain qui se développait et c'était certainement la chose la plus belle au monde.

À regrets, ils durent quitter le laboratoire une fois que Helen revint avec leur tablette. Il était inutile de rester là tandis que l'embryon n'était même pas visible.

Après avoir repris les chemises d'informations, et emmener le nécessaire pour brancher et connecter la tablette, ils remercièrent Helen Cho et sortirent de l'immeuble avec le coeur gros et serrés, heureux plus que jamais d'avoir enfin vu leur enfant.

o O o

Le soir venu, l'équipe au complet des Avengers fut invitée pour un souper dans le penthouse. Il y avait Wanda, Vision, leurs enfants, Natasha, Bruce, Clint, Thor, Jane, Sam Wilson, Rhodey, Pepper ainsi que Scott et Peter Parker. Dix-sept personnes en tout, incluant les deux bambins de Wanda. Ça faisait beaucoup de personnes autour de la grande table de la salle à manger mais ils s'en accomodait bien. Un énorme repas traiteur se trouvait au centre de la table, divisés en plusieurs portions pour être accessible par tous assis autour de la table. Tony, Bucky et Steve étaient au bout de la table, regardant les autres avec un petit stress mélangé à de la joie.

Lorsque l'entrée fut mangée, Tony servit un verre de vin à tout le monde et fit tinter sa coupe pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde.

\- Nous aimerions vous partager une grande nouvelle, commença-t-il en regardant ses partenaires.

Tout le monde se tut, attendant la suite avec curiosité.

\- Vous savez tous que moi, Bucky et Steve sommes ensemble n'est-ce pas ? C'est difficile à manquer, surtout que nous sommes partis en voyage seulement nous trois... bref. Ce n'est pas facile à dire mais nous sommes heureux de vous annoncer que nous allons être tous les trois... papas !

Le silence dura quelques secondes avant que Rhodey se lève et, du mieux qu'il put malgré son exosquelette, vint serrer les trois hommes un par un dans ses bras.

\- Félicitations les mecs ! Qui est votre mère porteuse ?

\- C'est là que ça devient particulier, sourit Steve. Le docteur Helen Cho a procédé à une fécondation artificielle. Il va grandir dans ses laboratoires, dans un faux ventre de latex.

\- Ouah génial ! S'exclama Peter, fasciné par la science autant que Tony.

\- Je ne savais même pas que Helen pouvait faire ça, dit Bruce et Jane presque en même temps.

Tony regarda les autres Avengers, qui n'avaient toujours pas parlé. Natasha semblait songeuse mais pas en colère, ce qui était déjà plus rassurant. Rapidement par contre, les autres félicitèrent les trois hommes, bien que tous très curieux de savoir comment cela fonctionnait.

Tony se fit un plaisir de raconter le tout, faisant rougir les deux soldats lorsqu'il parla des échantillons à fournir au scientifique. Tous rièrent devant leurs visages mais continuèrent d'écouter jusqu'à ce que Tony leur parle de leur visite de ce matin même, et qu'il leur montra la vidéo des cellules qui se divisent.

\- D'accord, ce ne sont que des cellules mais c'est quand même la toute première forme que ce bébé a, c'est la preuve qu'il existe et c'est vraiment fascinant. Et Helen nous a donné une tablette pour voir notre bébé en direct, en tout temps.

Ils étaient tous impressionnés et Bucky, Steve et Tony ressentaient toute la joie que les autres dégageaient. Ils étaient sincèrement heureux pour eux trois et c'était un plaisir immense de constater qu'ils faisaient tous partie d'une belle famille qui les acceptait comme ils étaient, avec leurs choix.


	5. Crevette

La soirée avec les Avengers passa rapidement. Bien que le souper fut consommé tard, ils discutèrent longtemps les uns avec les autres, de diverses choses complètement aléatoires, bien qu'un sujet semblait revenir plus souvent et c'était celui sur les enfants. Et puis les jumeaux faisaient quelques tours de magie qui fascinaient toujours autant tout le monde dans la pièce. Billy avait appris à faire léviter des objets de façon plus stable depuis la dernière fois et Thomas pouvait maintenant ramper au moins quatre fois plus rapidement que son frère jumeau.

 

Ce qui fascinait le plus tout le monde, c'était qu'ils apprenaient à la vitesse de l'éclair. Et puis ils étaient toujours aussi adorables. Même Thor se mit à gagatiser lorsqu'il joua avec les enfants et Tony ne put s'empêcher de le filmer pour immortaliser le moment.

 

Lorsque vint le départ de tous ceux qui habitaient à l'extérieur de l'établissement, Tony garda Thomas dans ses bras en menaçant de kidnapper son jeune filleul, trop mignon et intelligent. Wanda et Vision avaient ris avant de reprendre le petit qui battait des jambes pour essayer de s'enfuir, sans succès.

 

Ne restait plus dans le grand salon que Clint, Natasha, Bruce et les trois résidents. Il était passé minuit depuis longtemps et ils étaient tous sur le sofa, en train de regarder une émission ringarde qui passait sur une chaine quelconque. Les émissions étaient souvent d'une qualité discutable lorsqu'il était si tard dans la nuit et cette fois ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

 

\- En tout cas, si vous voulez des conseils je peux vous en donner, étant donné que j'ai moi-même des enfants... Lança Clint tout-de-go.

\- C'est apprécié, remercia Steve.

\- Bah, de rien. Avez-vous déjà pensé à qui serait les parrain et marraine de votre enfant ?

 

Les trois hommes se regardèrent, n'ayant même pas commencé à songer à ce genre de choses. Tout s'était passé si rapidement qu'ils ne s'étaient même pas assis pour discuter de futilités comme celles-là... ils n'avaient d'ailleurs encore aucune idée du prénom qu'il pourrait avoir, qu'il soit une fille ou un garçon.

 

\- On n'a pas encore pensé à ça... dit Bucky en plongeant dans ses pensées.

 

Se demandant quel genre de prénom irait bien au fils Roger-Barnes-Stark, Bucky en vint à songer s'il était possible et légal que le petit, ou la petite, hérite d'autant de noms de famille. Porterait-il le prénom de quelqu'un cher à l'un d'eux ? Aurait-il plusieurs prénoms ou un seul ?

 

Quelques minutes plus tard ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Clint, Natasha et Bruce étant partis rejoindre leurs lits. Toujours le regard vague, Bucky sentit que Steve s'approchait de lui et le regardait intensément tandis que Tony était allé dans la douche. Le capitaine s'agenouilla devant Bucky et lui prit les mains pour le ramener dans le bon temps.

 

\- Buck, tu es heureux n'est-ce pas ? Murmura Steve tout près de son visage.

 

James le regarda. Steve était magnifique à genoux devant lui. Bien que très musclé, il demeurait tendre et attentionné et il se sentit choyé plus que jamais, maintenant qu'ils allaient avoir un enfant. Bucky libéra l'une de ses mains et la passa dans la chevelure blonde, caressant les mèches soyeuses avec amour, un peu avant de resserrer sa poigne et attirer la tête de l'homme au niveau de la sienne.

 

Il l'embrassa doucement bien que passionnément, avant de lui faire un sourire éblouissant.

 

\- Je ne pourrais être aussi heureux, Steve. Tu ne peux imaginer à quel point ce que je ressens est intense. Et puis, tous mes rêves se réalisent les uns après les autres. Je ne peux pas dire que je suis heureux d'avoir été le soldat de l'hiver, mais il m'a permis de vivre toutes ces choses et c'est ce qui me rend heureux.

 

Steve l'embrassa à son tour, lâchant la main de Bucky pour glisser les siennes le long des cuisses de son partenaire, qui frissonna. Souriant de son sourire le plus parfait, le capitaine n'hésita pas à approfondir les caresses, glissant ses mains dans l'entrecuisse de l'homme qui l'embrassait maintenant langoureusement.

 

James écarta les cuisses pour que Steve vienne plus près de son corps lorsque Clint entra brusquement dans le salon, un sourire mi choqué sur le visage.

 

\- Désolé les mecs, j'avais oublié mon cellulaire... dit-il en se penchant par-dessus sa place sur le sofa, ramassant le petit appareil sur l'un des coussins en évitant au possible de regarder le couple qui était visiblement engagé dans quelque chose de plus intime.

 

Il s'enfuit en courant, murmurant des excuses en rougissant. Steve et Bucky éclatèrent de rire.

 

\- Et si nous continuions ce que nous faisions dans la chambre ? Et puis Tony pourra nous rejoindre quand il aura fini de sa douche...

\- Bonne idée.

 

Bucky se redressa avant que le capitaine ne commence même à se relever, faisant accidentellement caresser la bosse de son pantalon contre la joue du blond. James fit un petit rictus avant de s'en aller vers leur chambre, où un immense lit les attendait.

 

Tony se joignit à leur étreinte quelques minutes plus tard, un immense sourire aux lèvres en les voyant tous les deux sur leur grand lit.

 

o O o O o

 

_1 mois et demi plus tard (Enfant 7 semaines) (21 juin 2017)_

Le plus impressionnant dans leur aventure paternelle fut lorsque, à la quatrième semaine, ils commencèrent à apercevoir l'enfant sur la tablette remise par Helen Cho. Depuis, ils avaient refusé de regarder leur enfant via un écran, alors qu'ils étaient si loin de lui.

 

Ils avaient décidé de revenir à la septième semaine après avoir regardé des informations sur internet, précisant que l'enfant commençait à grandir exponentiellement à partir de là. Tous déçus de ne pas avoir trouvé le temps pour venir le voir, ils furent enchantés lorsque l'occasion se présenta finalement.

 

Ils passèrent par les procédures habituelles pour entrer dans le laboratoire et se dirigèrent automatiquement vers l'emplacement du fond, où se trouvait le bébé. Le ventre de latex était opaque mais Helen s'occupa de ce petit inconvénient assez rapidement.

 

Toujours touché par la plaque cuivrée indiquant leurs noms, Bucky ne put s'empêcher de faire un immense sourire lorsqu'ils virent la petite boulle en plein coeur du liquide amniotique. Tony, un sourire semblable aux lèvres, regarda ses deux partenaires et ne put empêcher ce qui sortit de sa bouche quelques secondes plus tard.

 

\- On dirait une crevette. Je savais qu'il aurait l'air d'une crevette, rigola le milliardaire.

\- Tony !

 

Steve donna un coup de coude dans les côtes du génie qui gémit de douleur. Non mais, comment pouvait-il dire autre chose en voyant cette petite chose flottant comme un tétard dans le liquide translucide ? Un très mince filet était encré dans son ventre, ou du moins ce qui devait l'être, et était relié à la fameuse poche vitaminée au-dessus du ventre, servant à nourrir l'enfant continuellement.

 

Il avait définitivement l'apparence d'une crevette dans une soupe won-ton. Tony prit une photo et l’enregistra comme fond d'écran de son cellulaire, son sourire ne se fanant pas malgré les regards désapprobateurs de ses compagnons.

 

Mais le regard de Bucky demeurait plein d'eau chaque fois qu'il portait son regard vers le ventre synthétique et que la petite chose flottait en inertie. Son minuscule œil noir ressemblait à de minuscules perles couleur de jais. Remarquant la larme qui s'échappa de son œil, Steve enlaça James dans ses bras. La chose devenait de plus en plus concrète et ils ne pouvaient attendre de le voir se développer, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne finalement la forme d'un bébé.

 

Il étira la main pour toucher la poche et sursauta en la sentant si tiède. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il pensait que ça allait être froid, comme un ballon remplis d'eau mais en y repensant, il comprit la logique. Pour l'instant, il était impossible de sentir quoi que ce soit provenant de ce minuscule être mais il savait que bientôt, il sentirait les coups aussi bien que les simples déplacements. Steve et Tony, un peu en retrait, regardèrent l'homme avec beaucoup d'amour. James était si magnifique et il semblait si attentionné, prenant garde de ne pas trop peser sur la poche et restant délicat au touché même si le latex était bien assez solide pour résister à quelques gestes brusques.

 

Et son regard, qui était assez ferme et sérieux la majorité du temps, était maintenant doux, amoureux. Cet homme ferait un excellent père et Tony était ravi que ce cadeau, cet... investissement, lui soit aussi cher. Il avait hâte aussi de s'occuper de cet enfant mais visiblement, Bucky attachait une attention bien particulière à ce bébé et c'était tant mieux.

 

La crevette aurait bien besoin d'un papa poule entre eux trois.

 

Tony et Steve touchèrent à leur tour la poche et sourirent de concert, sous le regard neutre des scientifiques qui étaient venus faire des vérifications de routine. Ils virent également l'un d'eux piquer avec une seringue la poche vitaminée au-dessus et injecter d'autres suppléments.

 

\- Il est magnifique, gémit Bucky en regardant la petite chose qui flottait sans jamais détourner le regard.

 

Tony immortalisa ce moment, puis ils durent quitter, se promettant de revenir chaque semaine jusqu'à la fin de cette grossesse artificielle.

 

o O o O o

 

_Trois semaines plus tard (Semaine 10) (12 juillet 2017)_

Ils avaient respecté leur promesse personnelle en allant voir l'enfant chaque semaine mais aujourd'hui, Tony se sentit très triste. Steve et Bucky étaient partis il y avait sept jours déjà pour une mission qui durerait entre deux et quatre semaines et il se retrouvait donc seul pour aller voir la crevette.

 

Jusqu'à ce que Bruce revienne de son petit voyage humanitaire le matin même où Tony allait visiter les laboratoires d'Helen Cho. Tony se jeta presque sur lui en souriant, franchement heureux que son partenaire de science soit arrivé, mais aussi parce qu'il savait que l'homme aimerait voir le laboratoire où développait son enfant.

 

\- Hey Brucie, viens avec moi, lança Tony en agrippant le bras de l'autre homme pour l'entrainer vers la sortie d'où il arrivait justement.

\- Où ça ? Demanda-t-il, pas étonné de se faire attirer de cette façon.

\- Aux laboratoires génétiques d’Helen Cho.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que Jamie et Steve sont en mission et nous avons promis que quoi qu'il arrive, nous irions voir notre enfant au moins une fois par semaine alors c'était aujourd'hui et maintenant que tu es là je n'ai pas besoin d'y aller seul, dit Tony tout d'un trait, prenant une immense inspiration pour combler le manque d'air.

\- Ouah, ça va bien ?

\- Ouais. Alors, tu viens avec moi n'est-ce pas ?

 

Bruce le regardant en faisant un sourire. Tony savait très bien qu'il ne manquerait cette occasion pour rien au monde. Il n'avait encore jamais eu la chance de voir un laboratoire aussi perfectionné et la génétique humaine était l'un de ses sujets favoris alors, pourquoi pas ?

 

\- Bien sûr Tony, pourquoi je ne viendrais pas? Tu sais que j'adore ça.

\- Très bien.

 

Tony l'entraina quand même.

 

o O o O o

 

Les laboratoires génétiques étaient les plus merveilleux que Bruce ait jamais vu dans toute sa vie. C'était grandiose, magnifique. Les poches de développement était une idée brillante et la chambre hyperbare qu'ils avaient construit était plus grande et plus moderne que la précédente, détruite lors de la création de Vision.

 

Bien qu'il en ait envie, il ne fouilla pas dans le programme rattaché à l'enfant de ses amis. Il ne voulait pas causer du trouble et la vie d'un enfant était en jeu.

 

D'ailleurs, il était complètement fascinant de voir cette créature se développer dans la poche de latex. Fascinant au point tel qu'il interrogea quelques experts qui contrôlaient les diverses données que générait le fœtus. Tous ceux qu'il interrogea furent plus qu'heureux de parler de leur métier à quelqu'un d'intéressé, ce qui changeait des collègues ou des parents trop excités pour s'informer.

 

Pendant que Bruce posait encore et encore des questions, Tony posa sa main sur la poche artificielle et s'approcha jusqu'à ce que son visage soit appuyé contre celle-ci. Il sentit l'eau trembler contre son visage, et la douche tiédeur du liquide lui donna l'impression d'être appuyé contre de la peau humaine, ce qui était un peu troublant en soit.

 

\- Bonjour petite crevette, murmura Tony par crainte de se faire regarder. Je suis ton papa, enfin, l'un de tes papas. Tu en auras trois, chanceux.

 

Le génie regarda autour de lui, pour voir s'il était seul avant de fermer les yeux tout en se réappuyant contre la poche. La sensation d'être si proche l'apaisa. Il continua à parler à la crevette, tout doucement. Il lui parla de ses pères et de tout l'amour qu'il leur portait. Lorsqu'il jugea avoir suffisamment parlé, il dit un au revoir au fœtus puis se décolla de la poche et ouvrit les yeux.

 

Il fut certain d'avoir rougit lorsqu'il vit que Bruce était tout près, son téléphone portable à la main en train, visiblement, de le filmer.

 

\- C'était si mignon, Tony, sourit Bruce en baissant l'appareil, sa vidéo finalement terminée. Les autres vont adorer ça.

\- Envoie-moi la, je vais la transférer à Steve et Bucky pour qu'ils puissent en profiter aussi.

 

Bruce le regarda quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer. Il tapota sur son écran tactile et quelques secondes plus tard, un petit bip retentit, signifiant que Tony avait reçu le message contenant la vidéo. Il l'envoya aussitôt à ses deux copains et sourit.

 

\- Qui aurait cru que je serais si béat devant une crevette.

\- Sauf que cette crevette est ton fils, ta fille... Tu as le droit d'être si niais… et j'adore ce que ce laboratoire fait. Ils ont des technologies très différentes de celles auxquelles je suis habitué et c'est vraiment fascinant. J'adorerais travailler ici...

\- Tu sais, je crois qu’Helen serait très enchantée de t'engager, si c'est ce que tu veux. Mais tu as intérêt à faire un tour dans mon atelier de temps à autre, il n'est pas question que je te perde comme partenaire de sciences.

 

Banner sourit. Il décida de ne rien ajouter, préférant garder le silence. Il s'approcha tout de même de la crevette et la regarda.

 

\- C'est vraiment merveilleux d'être capable de suivre le développement de son enfant comme ça...

\- Je suis entièrement d’accord avec toi Bruce, les parents devraient tous pouvoir avoir accès à une telle information, c’est tellement magnifique.

 

Bruce le regarda. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils décidèrent d’un commun accord de sortir manger. Tony, qui avait vraiment envie d’un bon burger, emmena son ami dans l’un des meilleurs restaurants de hamburger du coin. Au grand soulagement de Bruce, ce dernier servait également quelques repas végétariens et il put partager le bonheur de Tony pour ce petit restaurant presque anonyme entre deux avenues.

 

Lorsqu’ils revinrent dans la demeure des Avengers, Bruce alla directement se coucher, officiellement crevé de sa mission et de cette petite excursion avec le génie.

 

Tony, à nouveau seul, se tourna vers STAR aussitôt que possible.

 

  * Hey Star, crois-tu que nous pourrions faire de la place ici pour une chambre d’enfant ?
  * Je crois toujours possible, pour vous, de changer l’une des chambres d’invité en refuge pour votre enfant. Désireriez-vous changer la configuration d’une pièce en particulier ?
  * À vrai dire, j’aimerais beaucoup que la chambre communique avec la mienne. Il faudrait donc une porte, il y a, je crois, un petit espace entre le walk-in et la salle de bain non ?
  * Effectivement monsieur. Il y aurait là l’espace suffisant pour une porte de taille conventionnelle. Désirez-vous commander les matériaux nécessaires pour la construction ?
  * Oui, va-y. Je ferai les travaux demain. Quand mes deux soldats préférés reviendront, nous commanderons les meubles qui iront dedans. Je ne peux quand même pas choisir, tout seul, la décoration et puis je suis certain que Steve n’apprécierait pas.



 

Tony entendit STAR rire, ce qui le fit presque sursauter. Il n’avait jamais pensé que STAR puisse rire et cette nouvelle fonctionnalité, qu’il avait visiblement développée par lui-même, lui fit franchement peur.

 

  * Merci STAR, lança Tony pour ne pas éveillé le moindre soupçon sur sa peur.



 

Ultron était déjà bien loin mais il avait quand même peur que la situation se reproduise et Tony se jura mentalement de développer un nouveau programme dans les jours à venir. Tony ne reparla pas à STAR du reste de la journée.

 

_(Le 13 juillet 2017)_

 

Le lendemain matin, Steve et Bucky lancèrent un appel vidéo depuis un endroit que Tony ne reconnut pas. Son soulagement fut visible lorsqu’il vit que aucun d’eux ne semblait blessé, ce qui était relativement impossible étant donné le super sérum mais bon, et Tony leur fit un adorable sourire endormit. Il était cinq heures du matin quand même.

 

  * Hey Tony !
  * ‘lut. Je suis content de vous voir tous les deux, murmura-t-il la voix rauque et endormie.



 

Les deux hommes en mission lui firent un sourire éclatant.

 

  * Nous avons reçu la vidéo Tony… murmura James la voix remplie d’émotions.



 

Tony pencha la tête, masquant au deux autres son visage rougit.

 

  * La crevette va bien en tout cas, murmura-t-il.
  * Aww Tony… si tu savais comme tu peux être complètement adorable, lança Steve en lui lançant un regard remplit d’amour. Nous avons vraiment apprécié cette vidéo, qui était avec toi ?
  * Bruce. Il est arrivé au moment où il fallait que j’aille voir la crevette et je ne voulais pas être seul… il a adoré le laboratoire et je crois qu’il a été touché par la crevette.
  * Veux-tu bien arrêter d’appeler notre enfant la crevette, Tony ! Gronda Bucky en lui jetant un regard sombre, qui ne dura que quelques secondes.



 

Le génie répondit à ce regard par un sourire.

 

  * Non, et puis le moment était magique, je ne pouvais pas arrêter de lui parler de vous. Il s’ennuit lui aussi, dit Tony en les regardant.
  * Tu nous manques aussi Tony, tu ne peux pas savoir comment.
  * Où êtes-vous en ce moment ?



 

Steve regarda autour de lui, puis haussa les épaules.

 

  * Quelque part dans un désert, je ne peux pas t’en dire plus.



 

Des coups de feu retentirent derrière eux.

 

  * Nous devons quitter, au revoir Tony, lança précipitamment Bucky.



 

Tony vit Steve sortir son bouclier et son cœur chavira.

 

  * Attention ! Cria Steve.



 

La vidéo coupa brusquement au moment même où Tony entendit un grognement de douleur de la part de Steve.

 

Il gémit de douleur, figé par ce qu’il venait de voir.


	6. 6 : Crevette t'aime et nous aussi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! Je suis contente de vous offrir ce chapitre 6 tout chaud. En fait il était tout chaud mardi dernier mais bon... je commence donc l'écriture du chapitre 7 et vous promet qu'il sera terminé rapidement, je me sens très inspirée.
> 
> Merci aux personnes qui lisent ma fiction :)
> 
> Alors Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Crevette t'aimes, et nous aussi**

( _Le 13 juillet 2017)_

Tony resta figé devant l'écran quelques secondes. La conversation qu'il venait de terminer avec ses deux copains s'était visiblement terminée sur un échange de balles et le grognement de Steve ne présageait rien de bon. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et il sentait des vertiges l'étourdir. Il était incapable de réagir et ce fut complètement inconsciemment qu'il marcha jusqu'au laboratoire de Bruce, le pas trainant et la mine pâle.

-Tony! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu ne vas pas bien? S'inquiéta aussitôt son ami en le voyant arriver, pâle comme un drap, et tremblant comme une feuille.

-Je… je crois que Steve est mort.

Bruce fut aussi très alerte. Tony n'aurait jamais dit une telle chose s'il ne le pensait pas et c'était ce qui l'inquiétait le plus.

-Tony, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Lui et Bucky viennent de m'appeler et… et la conversation a coupé brusquement et puis l'appel vidéo a coupé, mais j'ai entendu des armes tirer et puis Steve a poussé un grognement de douleur. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Bruce aide-moi s'il te plait…

Le scientifique fit s'asseoir le milliardaire avant qu'il ne tombe sous le choc. Il lui apporta aussitôt un verre d'eau puis prit place à côté de lui.

-Tony, ça ne veut rien dire. Il a peut-être seulement été touché, ou il est peut-être tout simplement tombé, de ce qu'on en sait.

-Il a crié attention juste avant de grogner… je crois qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose de mal et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Banner le regarda quelques secondes puis hocha la tête rapidement.

-STAR, sais-tu comment rejoindre le SHIELD ?

-Oui. Voulez-vous que je les contacte immédiatement?

-S'il te plait STAR.

Dans le laboratoire, on entendit quelques bruits signifiant que la demande de communication était envoyée, rapidement suivie de la voix désagréable d'un agent quelconque.

-Quel est le motif de votre appel?

-Je suis Bruce Banner et je désirerais parler à Maria Hills.

-Quel est vote mot de passe?

-Alpha Zul bravo.

-Merci monsieur Banner. J'établis la connexion immédiatement.

Encore une fois quelques bruits se firent entendre peu de temps avant que la communication soit officiellement établie.

-Hills.

-Bonjour c'est Bruce Banner. Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de Steve Rogers et James Barnes récemment?

Tony et Bruce entendirent la femme pianoter sur son clavier avant de répondre rapidement.

-Les informations concernant la mission de ces deux agents est strictem-

-Avez-vous des nouvelles oui ou non?! S'exclama Tony, désireux d'obtenir de véritables informations.

-Monsieur Stark…

-Je me fous de la confidentialité. Mes partenaires m'ont appelé via communication vidéo ce matin même et soudainement la conversation a coupé sur des coups de feu. Je veux savoir s'ils sont en danger ou non.

Maria Hills poussa un petit soupir de l'autre côté de la ligne un peu avant de pianoter quelques informations sur le clavier qui se trouvait visiblement devant elle.

-Steve Rogers est actuellement en train de se faire rapatrier dans l'unité médicale du SHIELD. Je ne peux vous en dire plus parce que je n'ai pas d'autres informations.

Le cœur de Tony, qui tambourinait déjà très fort dans sa poitrine, sembla soudainement chuter dans le fin fond de son bassin. Il s'arrêta subitement de battre et Bruce craignit officiellement pour la santé de son ami. Blanc comme neige, Tony commença à voir des taches noires devant son regard et soudainement, son corps devint mou. Bruce le rattrapa à temps et l'allongea sur le sofa, terminant rapidement la conversation avec Maria Hills.

-Tony, réveiille-toi, murmura Bruce en le secouant de plus en plus vigoureusement.

Lorsqu'il remarqua que Tony n'était pas prêt de se réveiller, Bruce lui versa le reste de son eau au visage, ce qui eut le merveilleux effet de le réveiller instantanément. Tony se redressa en s'essuyant le visage et regarda Bruce.

-Hey Bruce, il y a longtemps que je dors ? J'ai fais un rêve attroce et -

Le visage du scientifique, qui était très pâle, coupa la parole au milliardaire. Son sourire se fâna et il pencha la tête.

-Steve est vraiment…

-Oui, désolé Tony. Tu veux qu'on y aille maintenant ?

-Oui. Pas question que j'attendre qu'il soit arrivé pour y aller, je veux être là pour lui, et pour Buck…

-Très bien, lève-toi je nous conduis là-bas.

En deux temps trois mouvements les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans l'une des voitures sports de Tony et ils roulèrent à toute vitesse jusqu'au quartier général du SHIELD. Tony entra sans perdre de temps, sachant déjà où se diriger, étant passé par la case infirmerie plus souvent qu'on ne pouvait le croire. Ses pas le menèrent au bon endroit rapidement, courant presque entre les agents et le personnel médical.

-Dans quelle chambre sera emmené Steve Rogers ? Demanda Bruce à un médecin.

L'homme regarda Bruce et, reconnaissant les deux héros, regarda dans ses notes.

-Il va être transféré directement au bloc opératoire. Mais d'ici quelques heures, il devrait se retrouver dans la chambre 200, au bout du couloir.

-Merci, répondit Bruce parce que Tony s'était figé lorsqu'il avait dit « bloc opératoire ».

Banner posa une main dans le dos de Tony et le força à tourner la tête pour le regarder. Le génie obéit sans s'en rendre compte et son regard se fixa sur le visage de son ami.

-Viens Tony.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la chambre 200. Plusieurs médecins et infirmiers couraient déjà vers le bout du couloir, où deux portes battantes indiquaient la mention « personnel autorisé seulement ». Ils ne virent rien au travers des portes et entrèrent donc dans la chambre déjà étiquetée au nom de Steve Rogers. À l'intérieur, comme Bruce s'y attendait, James occupait un des deux fauteuils tout près du lit. Il avait quelques blessures superficielles qui disparaitraient en un rien de se jeta sur lui sans perdre la moindre seconde et Bruce décida de rester sur le pas de la porte pour maintenir une certaine intimité.

À genoux devant Bucky, Tony s'était couché sur les cuisses de son copain et enfouit son visage contre le ventre de ce dernier. James, heureux de revoir Tony, lui caressa les cheveux et entrelaça les doigts de sa main libre avec ceux du génie, qui sanglotait contre son ventre. Un petit sourire qui manquait de conviction se traça sur ses lèvres, triste pour Steve et heureux de voir Tony.

-Viens là, murmura James en tapotant l'épaule de Tony pour attirer son attention.

Tony le regarda et ses yeux rougis fendirent le cœur du soldat. Il grimpa et se mit à califourchon sur les cuisses de James qui le rapprocha le plus possible de son corps, tirant légèrement la chevelure de Tony pour approcher son visage du sien. Il l'embrassa doucement, chastement, avant que Tony ne plonge son visage contre le creux de son cou, murmurant ses peurs et son amour.

Bruce quitta définitivement la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, restant tout près de la porte pour accueillir Steve lorsqu'il serait emmené.

Tony resta appuyé contre James si longtemps qu'il manqua s'endormir. Les caresses de James sur son dos étaient apaisantes, autant que le simple fait de sentir son cœur battre contre le sien. Ils ne parvenaient toujours pas à oublier que Steve, leur amour, était en train de se faire opérer ce qui signifiait, entre autres, qu'il était suffisamment amoché pour que le sérum ne parvienne pas à faire son travail.

C'était inquiétant.

O o O

Cinq heures après son admission à l'infirmerie du SHIELD, Steve fut finalement emmené dans la chambre qui lui était attribuée. Ses deux partenaires, exténués par les émotions, s'étaient endormis dans le fauteuil. Ils se réveillèrent aussitôt que la porte s'ouvrit sur une équipe de médecin.

Steve, blanc comme neige, était étendu dans une civière, plusieurs tubes reliés à ses avant-bras.

Les médecins le transférèrent sur le lit, installèrent correctement l'homme et branchèrent divers appareils. Tony se redressa immédiatement, suivis de Bucky, pour aller au côté de Steve. L'équipe de médecins sortit ensuite, n'en laissant qu'un seul dans la chambre, et il faisait actuellement face à Tony, James et Bruce, qui était entré en même temps que Steve.

-Donc, monsieur Rogers a reçu un missile de faible calibre mais qui a toutefois fait de nombreux dommages. L'engin a traversé son abdomen et y est resté accroché. Nous avons donc retiré le projectile. Nous avons ensuite été obligés de rattacher certains bouts de l'intestin, avant de recoudre les muscles de l'abdomen. Fort heureusement, le missile a manqué sa colonne vertébrale de peu. Il n'aura donc aucune séquelle physique. Toutefois, il a perdu énormément de sang et si ce n'était du super sérum qui favorise la guérison, monsieur Rogers aurait périt.

Tony était pendu aux lèvres du médecin sans respirer. Il pouvait sentir les ongles de James s'enfoncer dans sa main et des frissons parcoururent leurs corps. L'angoisse se développait rapidement en eux et si Tony parvint à ne pas pleurer, il en fut tout autrement pour James. Même Bruce versa une petite larme, le cœur tout aussi chaviré que celui de ses amis.

-Monsieur Rogers est actuellement plongé dans un coma. Nous ne pouvons vous dire si ce coma va durer une heure ou plusieurs jours. Les appareils qui l'entourent lui permettent de respirer et se nourrir convenablement en attendant son réveil mais à ce moment, nous ne pouvons rien garantir. Je suis désolé pour vous, messieurs.

Le docteur hocha la tête brièvement en signe de salut, puis sortit de la chambre en refermant la porte. Tony se retrouva presque aussitôt penché au-dessus du visage inerte et pâle de Steve.

-Steve, bébé, s'il te plait… souffla Tony faiblement, toute joie envolée de son corps.

Tony caressa le visage de Steve du mieux qu'il put malgré les tubes qui passaient dans son nez et sa bouche. Il avait encore quelques taches de sang ici et là mais il savait qu'une infirmière s'en occuperait éventuellement. Ce qui l'inquiétait davantage c'était cette inertie de la part de son amour. Steve ne bougeait pas excepté lorsque les machines le faisaient respirer. Son cœur battait si lentement, songea-t-il en appuyant son oreille contre la poitrine de l'homme. James vint le rejoindre, entourant la taille de Tony de son bras mécanique.

-Steve, nous resterons avec toi, ne t'en fais pas, mais réveille-toi vite je t'en prie, murmura à son tour James.

Ils restèrent tous les deux près de Steve pendant une bonne heure. Bruce était partit annoncer la nouvelle au reste de l'équipe et reviendrait le lendemain. Tony et James décidèrent de rapprocher les fauteuils du lit, gardant une distance raisonnable au cas où des médecins devraient travailler autour de Steve.

-Que s'est-il passé Bucky ? Demanda doucement Tony, avachit dans son fauteuil et gardant toujours un œil sur Steve, clignant à peine des yeux au cas où il manquerait un mouvement.

James inspira.

-Nous te parlions au téléphone et un groupe armé s'est approché de nous. Nous ne les avions pas entendu alors quand on a entendu un coup de feu, nous nous sommes battus mais un gars s'était préparé derrière, avec un petit lance-missile portatif. Il savait sans doute qui nous étions parce qu'il n'a pas hésité à nous tirer dessus. Mais tu connais Steve, il fallait bien qu'il fasse son foutu soldat courageux. Il m'a poussé, je me suis cogné contre notre véhicule mais j'ai pu y attraper une mitraillette et je les ai tous tués. Quand…

Le souffle de Bucky se coupa brusquement.

-Quand je suis arrivé près de Steve, il était à terre et il bégayait des choses horribles. Tony…

Bucky fondit en larmes. Son beau regard bleu, embrouillé, brisa le cœur du génie qui s'approcha pour le serrer dans ses bras. Les larmes coulèrent un bon moment avant qu'il ne reprenne finalement le contrôle.

-Il m'a dit… il a dit qu'il nous aimait et puis qu'au moins le bébé aurait deux pères formidables… Il m'a dit de prendre soin de vous deux à sa place. Putain de merde, Tony… je ne pouvais pas… j'ai arraché mon chandail, j'ai essayé d'empêcher le sang de couler en pesant sur son ventre… le missile sortait de l'autre côté mais il y avait tant de sang et il devenait blanc… En cinq minutes le SHIELD a débarqué et ils ont décidé d'emmener Steve ici directement… mais j'avais tellement peur et j'étais si seul…

-Pauvre chéri, murmura Tony tout contre lui. Merci d'avoir fait tout ça pour Steve… je ne sais pas ce que nous aurions fait si…

Les deux hommes regardèrent le capitaine et une lueur de tristesse passa dans leurs yeux.

-Et crevette…

James produisit un petit ricanement triste qui résonna douloureusement dans la petite chambre.

O

Tous les jours durant la première semaine, les deux hommes alternaient leur garde pour s'assurer qu'au moins l'un des deux serait là lorsque les yeux de Steve s'ouvriraient. Tony ne parvint pas du tout à dormir et commença même à halluciner quelques fois. Les signes vitaux de l'homme ne changeaient toujours pas mais au moins, ils savaient que le sérum était toujours actif. Ses blessures s'étaient presque toutes refermées, à l'exception de la grosse couture qui barrait son ventre.

Il n'avait pas perdu de poids et un scan de son corps avait permis de confirmer que l'intérieur de son corps était en parfait état. Tout était reconstruit et aucun dommage ne permettait au capitaine de se réveiller. Les médecins n'arrivaient pas à comprendre mais ils préférèrent laisser le temps au temps, Steve Rogers se réveillerait bientôt, disaient-ils.

( _23 juillet 2017_ )

La deuxième semaine, Tony et James se donnèrent la permission de quitter l'hôpital pour aller voir leur enfant, qui grandissait toujours plus vite de semaine en semaine. Il y avait treize jours que Tony n'avait pas été le voir et encore plus de jours depuis que Bucky l'avait aperçu.

Toujours charmé par la vision de ce petit être qui faisait à peine 45 grammes et 11 centimètres de long, Bucky s'émerveillait de le voir se développer et flotter dans le liquide. Ressemblant un peu plus à un enfant et un peu moins à un pois, il demeurait tout de même minuscule. Ils décidèrent tous les deux d'un commun accord de rendre opaque la paroi artificielle pour ne pas se gâcher la surprise du sexe de l'enfant. Ils sauraient lorsque Steve serait avec eux, et pas avant.

Les scientifiques firent tout de même entendre aux deux hommes les battements de cœur de l'embryon et ce fut les larmes aux yeux que Tony enregistra le son, se promettant de le faire entendre à Steve chaque soir. Dans son coma, il devait bien entendre quelque chose non ?

( _30 juillet 2017_ )

Tony parla de la crevette à Steve, mais aussi des quelques vilains qui avaient osés attaquer la ville. Il parla de ses nouvelles technologies, de comment leur filleul grandissait vite mais aussi à quel point la magie de Billy était impressionnante. Les jumeaux avaient maintenant huit mois et une semaine et ils étaient inépuisables.

Il lui raconta aussi que le bras de Bucky avait déjà buggé, l'obligeant à le garder en l'air pendant deux jours sans pouvoir le plier. Tony se mit à rire en racontant cette histoire, heureux que le concerné ne se trouve pas dans la pièce avec lui pour lui taper dans les côtes, comme il le faisait chaque fois que le génie se marrait.

Steve demeurait immobile dans son lit.

Wanda arriva alors, accompagnée de James et de Clint, qui venait prendre des nouvelles. La sorcière semblait un peu plus reposée depuis la dernière fois que Tony l'avait vue et c'était pour le mieux.

-Je vous demanderais de sortir s'il vous plait, je vais essayer d'aller dans sa tête pour comprendre la raison qui l'empêche de se réveiller, dit Wanda en s'approchant du lit.

-Et pourquoi on ne peut pas rester là ? S'offusqua le milliardaire.

-Parce que vous pourriez créer des pensées parasites et ce n'est pas bon pour ce que je vais faire. C'est un processus très délicat de fouiller dans la tête de quelqu'un et je ne voudrais surtout pas endommager sa mémoire ou ses fonctions pour la simple raison que tu veuilles rester ici. Alors s'il vous plait, sortez et ne laissez entrer personne, sous aucun prétexte.

-Et s'il a besoin de soin ?

-Certaines alarmes vont certainement se déclencher mais ne vous en faites pas, ce sera tout à fait normal considérant la situation.

James s'approcha de la femme et la serra dans ses bras.

-Quel que soit le résultat, je te remercie d'essayer Wanda.

* * *


	7. 7 : Développement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, wow, ce chapitre est étrange et intense à la fois. Désolée, j'adore le côté dimension parallèle...
> 
> Enfin bref, encore merci à mes lecteurs
> 
> Bonne Lecture !

 

* * *

**Chapitre 07 : Développement**

( _30 juillet 2017_ )

Wanda s'étendit à côté du corps de Steve Rogers. Elle posa ses doigts contre la tête de Steve et ferma les yeux, envoyant une petite décharge de magie au travers de ceux-ci.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Wanda se retrouva dans un immense espace vide. Novice dans l'art de s'infiltrer dans la tête des gens, elle se retourna plusieurs fois en regardant dans tous les sens mais il n'y avait que du vide.

-Steve! Steve! Es-tu ici ? Cria-t-elle en regardant toujours partout.

L'obscurité sembla s'éclaircir jusqu'à ce que Wanda, en marchant, traverse un genre de paroi transparente. Elle se retrouva alors dans un désert de sable. Une tempête faisait visiblement rage et elle pouvait entendre des centaines de coups de feu. Sachant qu'elle ne pouvait être blessée, Wanda progressa dans le désert de sable. Elle passa au travers de nombreux soldats, couchés au sol pour être le plus invisible possible aux yeux de leurs ennemis. Ils tenaient tous des armes, tiraient sur d'autres au loin mais elle ne pouvait en voir aucun tomber.

Sans arrêt, les hommes tiraient, les corps au sol semblaient retourner à leur emplacement d'origine et recommençaient à se battre.

C'était une boucle temporelle sans fin.

Elle vit un groupe d'hommes arriver, lourdement armés. Elle vit finalement Steve et James, accroupis et parlant visiblement au téléphone mais tout indiquait que ces deux hommes n'étaient également qu'une vision. Elle vit Steve protéger Bucky des dizaines de fois avant de finalement entendre un bruit inhabituel. Dans le véhicule blindé, contre lequel James était projeté encore et encore, se trouvait le vrai Steve, sanglotant.

Wanda le regarda un bref instant avant l'ouvrir la portière du côté passager, se faufilant sur le siège jusqu'à se retrouver à côté de Steve.

-Steve, c'est moi, Wanda, murmura-t-elle pour ne pas faire peur à l'homme qui semblait effrayé.

Le soldat resta figé, entendant encore et encore son double répéter « Attention! ».

-Buck, tout va bien aller… protège Tony et notre enfant… tout va bien aller, je t'aime, je vous aime… murmurait-il en une triste litanie sans fin.

Wanda essaya de le secouer plus fort, sans succès. Il semblait éternellement figé dans cette spirale de douleur. Elle regarda aux alentours et comprit rapidement que c'était le cauchemar de Steve. N'hésitant plus, elle donna un coup de poing à l'homme qui se retourna alors brusquement vers elle, prêt à attaquer. Lorsqu'il reconnut la femme, qui n'avait rien à faire dans ce cauchemar, son regard s'illumina.

-Wanda…

-Steve enfin, je ne savais plus comment faire pour te réveiller.

-Je suis très heureux de te voir. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Qu'est-ce que je fais dans ce cauchemar ? Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe…

Voyant qu'il semblait sur le point d'avoir une crise de panique, Wanda le serra dans ses bras et tenta de l'apaiser, bien que sa magie ne fonctionne pas à l'intérieur de cette vision.

-Tu es actuellement dans une chambre de l'infirmerie du SHIELD.

-Est-ce que Bucky va bien ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis encore en vie ?

-Bucky a appelé à l'aide et le SHIELD t'a rapatrié juste à temps. Tu as reçu un missile de petit calibre dans le ventre et ça a fait un gros trou mais les médecins ont réussis à te recoudre et maintenant tu es dans un coma.

La femme regarda le capitaine.

-Ça fait treize jours que tu es dans le coma et James et Tony n'arrêtent pas de tout faire pour te réveiller.

-Treize jours… pourquoi je ne me réveille pas ? Le sérum n'est pas supposé aider ?

-Théoriquement tu n'aurais même pas du dormir plus de cinq heures après ton opération. Alors actuellement, tu es un mystère médical pour tout le monde… Je suis venu entrer dans ta tête pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas… que dirais-tu si nous sortions de ce cauchemar dans lequel tu es plongé ?

Steve ne fit que hocher la tête pour signifier son accord. Wanda le regarda, sourit et lui prit la main pour le faire sortir de la voiture par la même porte où elle était entrée. Ils marchèrent plusieurs mètres dans la direction d'où provenait Wanda jusqu'à se retrouver dans l'espace vide et noir. Les épaules de Steve se relâchèrent lorsqu'il n'entendit finalement plus les coups de feu.

-Maintenant, essaie de revenir à toi. Normalement, tu devrais réussir en un rien de temps. Imagine-toi un endroit tranquille-

L'environnement changea brusquement et tous les deux se retrouvèrent sur une plage au sable clair. Le vent était chaud et on pouvait même sentir l'odeur de la mer. Derrière eux se trouvait la maison d'été où avait résidé Tony, Steve et Bucky il y avait déjà quelques mois.

-J'adore cet endroit…

-Je comprends Steve, mais ne t'attache pas trop. Quand je vais quitter ta tête, je ne pourrai pas y revenir. Alors concentre-toi pour te réveiller, c'est très important. Nous t'attendons tous à l'extérieur… pense à ta famille, tes amis… ton enfant.

-Mon enfant… Crevette… Tony répète toujours ça…

-À tout de suite Steve, lança Wanda en quittant.

o O o

Steve regarda l'horizon en songeant fort à comment se réveiller. Maintenant qu'il avait quitté le monde douloureux de la guerre, cette plage ressemblait davantage à un paradis qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré atteindre. Décidant de faire de son mieux pour se détendre, il s'étendit sur l'une des chaises longues et ferma les yeux.

_Steve, bébé, reviens à nous je t'en supplie…_

Il sursauta brusquement. La voix de James lui semblait si lointaine, résonnant comme un écho dans les montagnes. Le bruit des vagues ne parvenait pas à masquer la voix douce de son partenaire.

_Tu crois qu'il nous entend vraiment Wanda ?_

Oui il vous entend, murmura Steve en réponse à la voix de James. Mais évidemment il ne l'entendait pas.

_Normalement il devrait vous entendre, dit Wanda._

_Steve chéri, réveille-toi la crevette a besoin de toi, et nous aussi. Nous t'aimons._

La voix de Tony était douloureuse à entendre. Chaque fois que Steve lui avait promis de ne jamais le quitter, une nouvelle situation les éloignait de force. Comment pouvait-il respecter sa promesse ?

Steve ferma à nouveau les yeux. Chaque fois qu'il les fermait, il pouvait entendre les voix et c'était très réconfortant.

_Alors voilà, Steve… ça fait déjà trois heures que Wanda est ressortie et tu n'es toujours pas réveillé. Je crois que tu as assez dormis mon pote, les mecs sont sur le point de tomber en dépression._

La voix de Clint ne le rassura pas du tout. Il venait d'entendre la voix de Tony et en fermant les yeux, trois heures s'étaient déjà écoulées… à quel rythme passait le temps ici ? Il regarda le soleil, il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il allait se coucher dans quelques minutes probablement… aussi bien dire des semaines…

Il se leva et alla se coucher dans le grand lit qui les avait accueillis tous les trois. En s'endormant, il fut bercé par les paroles de ses partenaires, parlant de tout et de rien.

_Bonjour Steve, nous sommes aujourd'hui le 1 aout et il est cinq heures du matin. Je… je suis fatigué, désolé si tu te réveilles et que tu me vois comme ça. Buck dit que je fais peur à voir et que je devrais vraiment dormir mais… je ne suis plus capable depuis que tu es arrivé ici… Alors je préfère rester près de toi et te parler. Tu sais quoi ? J'ai changé mon A.I. à la maison. STAR commençait à ressembler à Ultron alors j'ai détruit ses serveurs. Il a rit ! ça fait déjà des semaines de ça mais… hier j'ai mis en service le nouveau A.I. Sais-tu comment je l'ai appelé ? Crevette !_

Steve ouvrit les yeux. Le soleil ne s'était pas couché, le temps s'était figé. Tony était un imbécile et il aurait bien envie de le cogner, après l'avoir embrassé. Toutefois, ne pouvant rien faire, il referma les yeux pour ne pas manquer le reste du monologue de Tony.

_Mais non je ne l'ai pas appelé crevette, pas obligé de t'exciter Steve._

Est-ce que son corps avait réagit d'une certaine façon ? Se demanda Steve en maintenant les yeux fermés. Il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir.

_J'ai décidé de l'appeler VVME. Ouais, je sais c'est un peu dur à dire alors maintenant on l'appelle « V »… je ne peux pas te révéler ce que veulent dire les lettres par contre, c'est un secret que je garde pour moi tout seul. Si tu te réveilles, je promets de te les dire… mais pour ça, ouvre les yeux chéri._

Steve ouvrit les yeux mais toujours rien ne se produisit, alors il les referma.

_D'ailleurs, j'aimerais te parler de notre petit bébé, chéri. Il est rendu grand, il fait 12 centimètres et 55 grammes. Il est lourd n'est-ce pas ? Nous ne pouvons plus le voir maintenant, les scientifiques ont obscurcit la paroi pour qu'on ne sache pas son sexe tout de suite. C'est important, nous voulions que tu sois avec nous pour ça. Hey, je vais me chercher un café, je reviens. Ne bouge pas. Non en fait, bouge, danse la samba s'il le faut mais réveille-toi._

Steve se leva et alla à l'extérieur. Il s'assit sur le sable chaud, posa ses bras en appui un peu en arrière de lui et regarda le soleil couchant, immobile, et les vagues, immobiles elles aussi. Il se demanda alors ce que cela ferait de marches parmi celles-ci.

Il se leva et avança. Lorsqu'il atteignit l'eau, ce fut avec surprise qu'il posa le pied dessus et resta par-dessus, comme s'il marchait sur de la glace. Mais elle était tiède et non froide. Curieux, il commença à avancer. Lorsqu'il ne parvint plus à voir la plage, qui ressemblait autrefois à un décor plutôt qu'à une portion de l'ile, il s'assit sur une vague plate et ferma les yeux.

_…alors je lui ai dit de lâcher sa bouteille, qu'il était sobre grâce à toi et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à replonger. Eh bien il m'a écouté, et sais-tu ce qu'il m'a dit ? Je le fais pour Steve, et uniquement pour lui. Je t'emmerde, j'avais envie de caler cette bouteille de cognac mais tu as raison Nat. Tu peux me remercier Steve, Tony n'a pas bu une goutte de ce cognac hors de prix grâce à moi._

Steve sourit. Il faisait confiance à ses amis plus qu'à quiconque pour protéger ses deux partenaires. Il ouvrit les yeux et continua sa progression, suivant le sens des vagues. Il avait l'impression qu'il trouverait quelque chose au bout du chemin et c'était ce qui le motivait à continuer. Étrangement, sa marche l'emmenait aussi plus proche du soleil ce qui était parfaitement illogique. Il était peut-être à quelques mètres de l'horizon mais il savait que l'astre était à des années lumières de la Terre et donc, c'était parfaitement illogique.

Il se reposa une autre fois. Il jugea qu'il lui restait une vingtaine de kilomètres avant d'atteindre le soleil.

_Bonjour mon amour, c'est moi._

Bucky murmurait et Steve ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il avait plus de difficulté à l'entendre ainsi.

_Je voulais te dire que nous étions le 8 aout, dans 2 jours nous allons voir notre enfant, moi et Tony. J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu nous entends toujours parce que Tony a dit un paquet de trucs mignons qu'il n'aurait jamais dit autrement. Tu sais comment il est, il profite toujours du moment où nous sommes loin pour être le plus adorable possible. Sauf qu'il a du oublier la caméra que nous avons posée sur ta table de chevet… au cas où tu te réveillerais. Ouais, nous t'espionnons jour et nuit. Tu nous manques beaucoup mon amour, et j'ai hâte que tu te réveilles pour que Tony dorme une bonne fois pour toute. D'ailleurs sais-tu quoi ? Il a dormit dix minutes hier ! c'est le plus long sommeil qu'il a fait depuis… depuis le début. Enfin… Wanda dit qu'elle serait peut-être capable de forcer ton réveil, mais elle a besoin d'encore une semaine de repos et les jumeaux ne la laissent pas tranquille. Enfin, nous verrons bien. Je t'aime Steve._

Steve ouvrit les yeux et fut déçu de trouver encore cette mer figée mais il s'y attendait. Il marcha, encore et encore, glissant le long de certaines vagues trop hautes pour être simplement sautées.

Lorsqu'il parvint au soleil, il fut dérangé par sa proximité. Il se trouvait à trois mètres dans les airs. Il était petit, d'au moins un mètre de diamètre et c'était étrange. Il avait l'impression qu'il était creux. Sa curiosité l'emporta, Steve grimpa sur une vague tout proche et sauta. Il parvint à s'agripper au rebord du soleil comme au bord d'un tuyau. De toutes ses forces, il souleva son corps et parvint à entrer dans le soleil, qui s'avéra être un conduit très lumineux. Fatigué par ses efforts de la journée, il sommeilla un peu.

_Hey ! C'est moi, Tony. Tu sais, le mec avec qui tu sors depuis… depuis quoi, deux ans ? J'ai un cadeau pour toi : ouais, moi-même. Non sérieusement, j'ai vraiment un cadeau pour toi, et j'en ai un pour Buck… réveille-toi, VVME est très impatient de te rencontrer. Alors voilà, moi et Buck nous allons voir la crevette dès qu'il arrive avec Vision. C'est celui qui est chargé de te surveiller alors ne fais-_

Steve ouvrit les yeux et rampa dans le soleil. Il parvint rapidement au bout et, le cœur battant, se laissa tomber sur l'énorme oreiller qui se trouvait quelques mètres plus bas. Son corps se figea alors complètement, comme les vagues, comme le soleil.

* * *

_À suivre..._


	8. C'est une fille ou un garçon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ! J'espère que vous aimez toujours cette fiction (mais oui, je me répète mais bon). Alors voici le 8e chapitre, il en reste 3 après celui-là et cette série est terminée... eh oui.
> 
> Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : C'est un garçon ou une fille ?**

( _10 août 2017 – Bébé a 15 semaines_ )

Tony cessa de respirer lorsque l'électrocardiogramme branché sur Steve indiqua une longue ligne verte. Il se retourna et regarda Steve, les larmes aux bords des yeux, une forte envie de vomir et de s'évanouir l'emportant sur son corps.

Des médecins accoururent à toute vitesse, déplaçant Tony pour avoir le meilleur accès possible au corps de Steve. Ils parlèrent ensemble mais Tony ne comprenait plus rien, il n'entendait qu'un bruit sourd dans ses oreilles. Il croisa les bras, par simple défense, avant de sentir les bras de Bucky entourer sa taille et le rapprocher de son corps.

-Tony, courage. Steve est en santé, il va combattre ça sans problème je te le promets… murmura Bucky tout contre son oreille, faisant de son possible pour rassurer le génie qui commençait visiblement à paniquer.

Une infirmière fit rouler une station de défibrillateur et l'alluma. Un médecin pris les deux appareils et lança les appels d'avertissement avant de les poser sur la poitrine du soldat. Son corps rebondit sur le lit, avant de s'échouer lourdement. Les médecins attendirent quelques secondes avant de reprendre la manœuvre.

Tony ne pouvait plus rien sentir sinon la douleur et la souffrance, la peine et la détresse. Bucky commençait aussi à frissonner d'effroi en s'imaginant le pire malgré lui. Les médecins faisaient de leur mieux et pourtant, le cœur du blond ne recommençait toujours pas à battre.

Mais ce fut lorsque les médecins baissèrent les bras et que l'un d'eux commença à annoncer l'heure de la mort que le cœur de Tony et de Bucky cessa de battre.

Steve ouvrit les yeux au même moment.

Les médecins soupirèrent de soulagement et enlevèrent les électrodes du corps de Steve. Ils enlevèrent le tube qui passait dans sa gorge, permettant ainsi à Steve de boire et parler normalement. Maintenant qu'il était réveillé, ils savaient tous que le sérum prendrait le relais. Les médecins quittèrent la pièce rapidement en voyant que Tony et Bucky voulaient, visiblement, être seuls avec le patient.

La porte se refermait à peine que Tony se jeta sur le corps de Steve. Étendu sur le lit avec lui, il sentit le bras du soldat faire de son mieux pour s'enrouler dans son dos, le retenant de tomber. La tête de Tony se posa sur sa poitrine, écoutant le cœur qui battait lentement, la respiration claire.

-Tony, Buck… murmura Steve la voix rauque de ne pas avoir parlé pendant presque un mois.

Bucky lui fit d'ailleurs boire un grand verre d'eau, s'assurant de ne pas en verser à côté. Lorsque Steve eut assez but, il se logea également sur le lit, de l'autre côté de Steve. Ils avaient beau être à l'étroit, aucun des trois hommes n'aurait rêvé d'une meilleure place au monde.

-Je vous aime tellement… dit-il lorsque le silence sembla parfois entrecoupé de sanglots. Contre lui, Tony pleurait, mouillant sa jaquette d'hôpital.

-Ne nous refait plus une telle peur Steve, souffla Bucky près de son visage, très heureux d'avoir retrouvé son ami, son frère, son amour.

-Quelle peur ?

-Ton cœur s'est arrêté… tu as été déclaré mort quelques secondes et puis tu es revenu… Tony était en train de faire une crise de panique et nous ne pouvions rien faire, sinon te regarder mourir. Deux fois en un mois c'est trop pour moi, mon amour…

La dernière phrase de Bucky fut dite presque en soufflant. Il avait détesté son impuissance lorsque le capitaine l'avait protégé dans ce désert et maintenant, la même impuissance face à l'arrêt cardiaque.

-Te souviens-tu de ce que nous t'avons dit, pendant que tu étais dans le coma ? murmura Tony, n'osant pas encore relever la tête de peur que ce cœur qu'il entendait ne soit qu'une illusion.

-Je… un peu mais c'est très vague. Je ne me souviens que de ce soleil, et puis… non, désolé…

Penaud, Steve baissa la tête mais James la lui releva aussitôt. Il l'embrassa chastement, mettant le plus d'amour possible dans cet échange qui lui semblait vital en ce moment. La main de Steve caressa le dos de Bucky tandis qu'ils continuaient à s'embrasser, ne reprenant leur souffle que lorsqu'il fut absolument nécessaire. Satisfait, James décida alors de sortir du lit pour laisser son intimité aux deux hommes, Tony semblant avoir besoin plus que tout d'être seul avec Steve.

-Je vais chercher du café, je crois que nous en aurons bien besoin.

-Oui, merci beaucoup, lança Tony en relevant finalement la tête.

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière James, Tony se redressa un peu et embrassa à son tour Steve. Le baiser fut moins long mais définitivement plus sentimental.

-Quand j'ai appris que tu avais été blessé, j'étais avec Bruce… tu imagines sa peur quand je me suis effondré…. Pauvre Brucie, il va m'en reparler j'en suis certain. Mais sais-tu quoi, je m'en fiche.

-Je crois me souvenir que je dois des remerciements à Nat c'est bien ça ?

Tony grogna dans sa barbe imaginaire et jeta un petit regard penaud à son vieil ami.

-Je n'en pouvais plus… Mais je n'ai pas succombé, j'ai pensé à toi et à ce que tu penserais de tout ça et ça m'a refroidit. Te souviens-tu que je t'aie parlé de VVME?

-VVME ?

-Alors tu ne t'en souviens pas, c'est bien. C'est mon nouvel A.I. STAR commençait à rire et j'avais peur qu'il devienne comme Ultron alors… je l'ai détruit.

-Mais tu aimais STAR…

-Ouais, mais non.

Tony resta silencieux quelques secondes puis regarda Steve plus intensément. Ses yeux bruns s'attardèrent sur son visage, ce sourire franc qui illuminait le visage de Steve comme un soleil dans la nuit. Le regard qui devenait plus tendre chaque fois qu'il se posait sur Tony et cette petite étincelle, cette promesse de toujours revenir malgré les épreuves.

-Merci Steve, d'être toujours là même si parfois je suis insupportable.

-Tu n'es pas insupportable Tony. Tu peux être entêté et trop passionné mais je ne te le reprocherai jamais. Après tout, si je suis avec toi aujourd'hui, c'est bien parce que j'ai appris à t'endurer…

-Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

-Comment l'oublier, chaque fois tu me le démontres encore plus fort que la fois précédente. D'ailleurs, comment va notre enfant ?

Tony ricana.

-La crevette va très bien. Il, ou elle, a grandi. Nous ne pouvons plus le voir, parce que nous voulions garder la surprise sur son sexe jusqu'à ce que tu réveilles. Mais on nous a dit qu'il faisait maintenant 18 centimètres de long et 140 grammes. Il paraitrait qu'il est un peu au-dessus de la normale mais ça ne nous étonne pas trop, avec ton sang et celui de Bucky… Enfin bref. Nous devions aller le voir aujourd'hui…

-Allez-y, je n'ai pas de problème avec ça en autant que vous revenez m'en parler après.

Le génie regarda le soldat, puis James revint dans la chambre. Il tendit le café pour Tony, puis un petit décaféiné pour Steve, qui ne devait normalement pas en prendre mais bon, étant un super soldat les médecins ne pouvaient pas trop le priver…

-De quoi parliez-vous ? Demanda James en prenant place dans le fauteuil qui avait été le sien depuis presque un mois.

-De la crevette. Je lui donnais des nouvelles et je lui ai dit que nous y allions aujourd'hui, dit Tony.

-Tu devrais dormir un peu avant…

Tony secoua la tête. Pour la première fois, Steve remarqua _vraiment_ les cernes qui obscurcissaient le visage de son amant. Sa peau était claire, ses yeux vitreux et il semblait trembler un peu mais Steve ne pouvait dire si c'était à cause de la joie d'enfin se retrouver ou bien parce que sa fatigue était trop grande.

-Tu ne t'en souviens sans doute pas Steve, mais quand tu étais dans le coma je t'ai dit que Tony n'avait pas dormis depuis ton accident, lança James avec un rictus, fier de son coup.

-En fait, j'ai dormis quelques minutes ici et là, rien de bien grave… souffla Tony en baissant la tête, simple tentative pour atténuer ses fautes.

-Quelques minutes ? Tony… gronda Steve, habitué à ce genre de situation, bien que cette fois-ci battait des records.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je dormirai quand tu reviendras dans notre lit. Je n'arrive pas à dormir sinon.

Steve le regarda quelques secondes et conclut que la peine et la souffrance qu'il avait causée à Tony, involontairement, valait bien qu'il relâche la bride un peu.

Une infirmière arriva juste au même moment, portant un plateau contenant le repas du soldat. Il semblait assez gros, Steve mangeait pour deux hommes au moins.

-Bon, nous te laissons manger Stevie, mais on revient rapidement, promis, jura Bucky.

Tony embrassa rapidement Steve et s'enfuit de la chambre, ayant peur de ne pas parvenir à la quitter s'il regardait en arrière.

o O o O

La semaine prochaine, quand tu seras remis sur pieds, tu vas venir avec nous Steve, lança brusquement James en entrant dans la chambre sans s'annoncer.

Le capitaine sursauta. Il était assis dans l'un des fauteuils, en train de dessiner visiblement. Il releva la tête et fit un sourire éclatant vers ses compagnons, se relevant pour les accueillir. Tony fut le premier à le serrer dans ses bras, son étreinte s'avérant un peu faible, tandis que James lui donna une accolade franche et sincère.

-Déjà sur pieds, capitaine ?

-Bien sûr, mais les médecins refusent de me laisser sortir avant au moins cinq jours, pour s'assurer que je suis en bon état au cas où il me prendrait l'envie de me battre. Ils vous connaissent visiblement mal, rit-il en regardant les deux hommes.

-Effectivement. Je peux te confirmer que s'ils ont des recommandations pour toi quand nous reviendront à la maison, je vais les faire respecter à la lettre, dit James avec le plus grand sérieux du monde.

Les deux autres hommes se mirent à rire.

-Alors, comment va l'embryon ?

-Il va bien. Il est rendu à 20 centimètres. C'est un grand bébé, selon Paul.

-Qui est Paul ?

-C'est l'un des « médecins-scientifiques » qui s'occupe de notre enfant. Il est toujours là quand on va le voir et il s'en occupe très bien.

-J'ai hâte de faire sa rencontre officiellement. Et puis la prochaine fois qu'on y va, il pourra nous dire le sexe ?

-Oui, il aurait pu nous le dire depuis deux semaines déjà mais nous voulions attendre…

Steve regarda le croquis qu'il avait fait en attendant les deux hommes. Il s'était souvenu son « rêve » avec les vagues et le soleil figé et c'était avec un grand plaisir qu'il avait dessiné la plage, le soleil creux et l'énorme oreiller qui l'attendait au bout.

Et sur un autre dessin, leur enfant.

O

( _17 août 2017 – bébé a 16 semaines_ )

Steve passa dans l'antichambre le cœur battant la chamade. Tony et James étaient tous les deux à ses côtés et ils semblaient en proie à la même nervosité que lui. Bucky se mordillait les lèvres tandis que Tony était droit comme un piquet, tendu au maximum.

La raison en était fort simple : aujourd'hui, dans quelques minutes, ils connaitraient le sexe de l'enfant.

Ils pourraient enfin savoir… ils pourraient commencer à chercher un nom mais aussi acheter la décoration pour sa chambre, que Tony avait déjà reliée à la leur. VVME était déjà prêt à les aider, à commander ce qu'il fallait et leur donner les meilleurs conseils qu'un ordinateur puisse avoir.

Steve rencontra Paul, le fameux scientifique dont James et Tony ne cessaient de lui parler depuis leur dernière visite.

-Alors, et si nous allions vous montrer ce beau bébé ? Lança ledit Paul en voyant la tension des trois hommes.

-Certainement, dit Tony.

Ils suivirent le même chemin depuis seize semaines, arrivant tout près de la poche qui contenait leur enfant. Elle était actuellement obscurcie et, par soucis de réalisme, arborait un doux beige rappelant le ventre d'une femme. Steve caressa la paroi comme si c'était la première fois, puis attendit que Paul dévoile leur enfant.

Lorsqu'il apparut à ses yeux, le bébé était de côté et donc, il était impossible de voir immédiatement son sexe. Mais Steve découvrit que ça lui importait peu. Cet être qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis cinq semaines était magnifique et il avait tellement grandit. Il ressemblait davantage à un bébé, moins à un gros haricot avec des yeux. Il était magnifique.

-Vous aurez… une fille! Lança Paul lorsque, au même moment, l'enfant tourna sur elle-même.

Steve pleura à chaudes larmes. Tony et James étaient sidérés mais incroyablement heureux d'avoir une petite fille, qui subirait officiellement leur protection constante. Une fille, c'est délicat…

Ils se serrèrent les trois dans leurs bras, s'embrassant à tour de rôle tandis que Paul s'éclipsait doucement, leur laissant l'intimité d'un tel moment. Plus heureux que jamais, les trois futurs papas regardait la petite fille avec tant d'amour dans les yeux, leur main passant sur la poche qui devenait de plus en plus étroite au fil des semaines.

Aujourd'hui, la petite avait atteint le 200 grammes et elle faisait déjà vingt centimètres de long. Elle était belle, et ils avaient tous hâte de voir ses beaux yeux s'ouvrir.

-Bonjour ma belle petite, murmura James en collant sa tête contre le latex. Je te souhaite la bienvenue dans notre famille. Je serai ton papa, et tu en auras deux autres. Tu es chanceuse, tu seras sans doute la petite fille la plus aimée et la plus heureuse au monde.

À sa grande surprise, elle se retourna dans sa poche et, l'espace de quelques secondes, la petite main se posa sur la paroi, tout contre le visage de Bucky qui ne pouvait plus empêcher ses larmes de couler. Elle pouvait les entendre et c'était merveilleux.

À leur tour, Tony et Steve parlèrent à la petite, s'assurant de lui faire savoir, d'avance, qui serait le plus gentil des trois. Il était évidemment impossible de savoir comment toute cette aventure se passerait, mais ils pouvaient déjà savoir qu'elle grandirait dans une grande famille très heureuse et intime, protectrice et attentive.

Ils restèrent près d'une heure avec elle, à caresser la paroi, à lui parler et à rester silencieux tout en maintenant un contact permanent.

-Comment se fait-il que c'est une fille ? Les chances n'étaient pas majoritaires du côté garçon ? Demanda Tony lorsque Paul revint prendre des nouvelles de la petite.

-Eh bien on dirait bien que vous avez été chanceux. Une petite fille avec trois papas, elle ne pourra espérer mieux. Mais je ne peux vous dire pourquoi c'est une fille, la génétique est mystérieuse là-dessus et nous ne pouvons rien faire dès que le processus est enclenché. Toutefois, je vois bien que vous en êtes heureux et je le suis également. Votre fille se porte vraiment très bien, elle sera un peu plus grande que la normale mais je ne pouvais honnêtement pas m'attendre à autre chose. Selon mes estimations, elle devrait aussi peser plus lourd que la moyenne à la naissance.

-Est-ce que c'est grave ?

-Certainement pas, elle sera tout seulement un gros bébé, mais cela ne change rien au développement.

-Merci énormément, remercia Steve en lui serra la main.

-Mais cela me fait plaisir, monsieur Rogers. Maintenant je dois la replonger dans le noir. Les fœtus ne sont pas fait pour voir la lumière si tôt dans leur développement et il pourrait s'avérer dangereux de lui laisser plus d'une heure d'exposition à la lumière ambiante. Si vous voulez lui dire au revoir pour aujourd'hui, sentez-vous libres de le faire.

Steve sourit. Il salua sa fille une dernière fois, suivit de ses deux compagnons. Quelques secondes plus tard, la poche redevint beige et tout ce qu'il était possible de voir, c'était la forme vague de l'enfant sous la « peau ».

Ils fêtèrent cet heureux événement avec tous les membres de l'équipe qui étaient disponibles cette soirée-là. Ils firent un bon souper tous ensembles et furent heureux de dévoiler le sexe de leur enfant, ce qui fit le bonheur de tous.

Ils proposèrent tous des noms ridicules et adorables, mais les trois hommes n'avaient toujours aucune idée de ce qu'ils préfèreraient. Alors ils ne dirent rien, rigolèrent avec les autres.

Seule la bonne humeur régna ce soir-là, l'équipe s'amusant autour des jumeaux de Wanda et Vision.

* * *

_À suivre..._


	9. Beaux yeux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Attention, ce chapitre est essentiellement composé de sauts dans le temps, par soucis de ne pas être redondante dans mon histoire. Aussi, j'ai finalement décidé, par soucis du temps qui passe dans la fiction, de fusionner les chapitres 9 et 10 de mon plan original. Alors oui, le chapitre après celui-ci sera l'épilogue…. Il fallait bien que ça se termine et je ne pouvais continuer cette fiction à jamais : ) Je tiens tout de même à vous remercier, lecteurs, parce que vos commentaires me touchent énormément et je suis très contente que cette histoire, cette série, vous plaise.
> 
> Alors voilà, je ne continuerai pas à parler pendant des siècles. Voici la suite, et le plus merveilleux des chapitres jusqu'à présent. Bonne journée, soirée, nuit ! Bonne lecture !
> 
> Je dédie cette fiction à mon père, pas parce qu'il m'a eu un 26 janvier, mais parce que c'est sa propre date de naissance et je l'aime : )

__

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Beaux yeux**

( _25 octobre 2017 – bébé a 26 semaines_ )

Les trois hommes étaient allés trois fois par semaine pour voir leur enfant à naître. Elle grandissait à vue d'œil et elle reconnaissait maintenant la voix de chacun des pères. Elle bougeait beaucoup et les généticiens en charge de son cas pensaient que, très bientôt, elle ouvrirait les yeux pour la première fois. Ils ne voulaient évidemment pas manquer cet événement et c'est pourquoi ils lui rendaient de plus en plus souvent visite, seuls ou accompagnés.

Bucky fut le premier à voir les paupières se soulever, dévoilant le regard bleu clair de leur enfant. Il savait, évidemment, que tous les bébés naissaient avec les yeux bleus mais c'était magique à voir. Elle les referma toutefois très rapidement, majoritairement à cause de la lumière ambiante. Paul avait alors proposé une solution moins belle mais plus pratique : la vision en échographie. Cette technique permettait de ne pas aveugler la petite chaque fois qu'un parent voulait la voir, tout en permettant à quiconque de l'apercevoir.

Bucky accepta rapidement, n'ayant que le bien-être de sa petite fille à cœur. Il avait quand même filmé le moment à la demande de Tony et de Steve, qui ne pouvaient être là aujourd'hui parce qu'ils étaient partis à Malibu, pour inspecter le terrain de l'ancienne maison de Tony. Le génie voulait en construire une nouvelle et comme il était l'unique propriétaire du terrain au sommet de la colline, il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait.

Bucky avait beaucoup grogné, ne désirant pas mettre la vie de leur fille en jeu pour avoir une maison sur une colline à Malibu. Ils s'étaient un peu disputés et depuis, Tony et Steve étaient partis, le laissant seul et grommelant. Il y avait déjà trois jours de cela, et pourtant il n'avait toujours pas pris le parti de ses copains. Et si leur fille marchait jusqu'au bord, et qu'elle tombe ?

Tony avait défendu sa cause en disant que ses robots seraient capables de la rattraper mais il restait le risque, probable, que leur fille ait trop peur en tombant. James ne voulait pas, mais pas du tout, de cette maison. Il espérait que les deux hommes reviendraient à la raison.

Il n'avait pas eut de nouvelles non plus et une grande tristesse l'habitait depuis. Il était venu tous les jours pour voir la petite, qui n'avait toujours pas de nom d'ailleurs, la présence du bébé le réconfortant plus que ses amis.

O o O o

( _26 octobre 2017_ )

Les deux copains revinrent le lendemain au soir. Bucky avait passé deux heures avec la petite, lui parlant et jouant avec elle au travers de la paroi. Il pouvait commencer à sentir ses coups de pieds, ses déplacements, et c'était aussi magique que si elle avait été dans le ventre d'une femme. La « peau » de latex était si réelle qu'il parvenait presque à oublier que cet enfant grandissait dans un laboratoire. Elle se développait comme ses pères, qui avaient évolués dans différents laboratoires.

Sauf qu'au lieu d'être une expérience, elle était une création.

-Bonjour Jamie, lança Steve en entrant dans le penthouse.

-Salut, grogna James.

-Tu nous en veux encore ? Demanda le milliardaire, qui entra avec quelques sacs.

James grogna une réponse qui fit sourire les deux hommes.

-Tu sais, nous avons beaucoup pensé à cette maison de Malibu et j'ai eu une idée mais si tu ne veux rien savoir, alors je retourne dans mon laboratoire, lança Tony, un peu triste et déçu que son partenaire lui fasse encore la gueule.

Tony monta sans attendre de réponse. Steve regarda les deux hommes, secouant la tête pour montrer sa désapprobation.

-Tu sais, elle a ouvert les yeux hier. J'ai la vidéo mais il est hors de question que je la montre à qui que ce soit.

-Oh, Buck, arrête va, Tony a eu de superbes idées pour cette maison à Malibu. Je crois que tu devrais vraiment aller le voir, il rêvait du jour où nous reviendrions pour t'en parler. Tu sais comme il aime parler de ses idées, de ses projets…

-Je sais, soupira-t-il en jouant avec son cellulaire, la tête baissée.

Steve le regarda un instant avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

-Aujourd'hui, notre petite a officiellement six mois et demi. Tu sais qu'il ne lui en reste pas beaucoup et nous serons enfin réunis… Vous ne pouvez pas rester en froid comme ça très longtemps. Aller, va le voir, fait-moi plaisir, susurra Steve pour l'amadouer.

Bucky hésita puis hocha la tête. Il alla rejoindre Tony, qui était avachis sur sa chaise, jouant avec un outil quelconque tout en fixant le vide.

-Je m'excuse Tone, dit-il assez fort pour se faire entendre sans parler à voix haute.

Le génie sursauta, ce qui fit tomber l'outil dans un bruit métallique. L'écho se fit entendre quelques fractions de secondes tandis que les deux hommes se regardaient.

-Je m'excuse aussi chéri, tu sais … je m'ennuie de ma maison à Malibu mais pas au point où nous devrions être séparés pour que j'en profite. Moi et Steve étions sur le terrain et j'ai compris tes peurs… Quand je suis tombé dans l'eau à cause de la destruction de ma maison, au temps où j'ai provoqué le mandarin, enfin… Killian… j'ai pensé mourir. Je n'imagine même pas notre petite fille tomber là-dedans, se blesser sur la colline et j'en passe. C'est un cauchemar. Mais je veux qu'elle grandisse dans un quartier résidentiel, plus tranquille que New York qui semble se faire attaquer tous les jours par des vilains.

Tony le regarda brièvement, puis pencha la tête. James s'approcha, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

-Je ne t'en veux pas de penser une telle chose Tony. Moi aussi je préfèrerais que notre fille grandisse dans un quartier tranquille, là-dessus nous sommes d'accords, mais pas sur une colline.

-Et c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'offrir ce terrain à une maison de jeunes. Je veux que ce magnifique terrain serve à quelque chose de constructif et il n'y a rien de mieux pour ça qu'une maison qui aidera les jeunes à se reconstruire. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je crois que c'est vraiment une très bonne idée Tony. Les jeunes sont plus aptes à faire attention et à profiter de ce terrain. Merci d'y avoir pensé et d'avoir choisis de te retirer de cet endroit, j'apprécie énormément le geste. Et pour te remercier, je veux te dire ceci : notre fille a ouvert les yeux !

Le mécanicien, qui ne s'attendait certainement pas à cette nouvelle, fit un immense sourire. Il se leva et enlaça de toutes ses forces son copain.

-Sérieusement, c'est génial ! Je suis si heureux, quand est-ce qu'on retourne la voir ?

-Moi j'y suis allé tous les jours depuis que vous êtes partis… nous pourrions y aller demain pendant la matinée ? On pourrait aller chercher des trucs pour elle après ça; des oursons, des doudous.

-Superbe idée !

-Par contre, dès maintenant nous ne pouvons la voir que par échographie. Ses yeux sont trop sensibles à la lumière et ça pourrait être dangereux pour elle d'abaisser la protection du latex.

-Dommage, mais ce n'est pas grave. Est-ce qu'elle a encore grandit depuis que nous sommes partis ?

-Elle grandit sans arrêt. Je te jure Tony, quand elle va sortir de là elle va déjà être adolescente, à la vitesse ou ça va, rigola James.

Tony se mit à rire et un fou rire s'installa. Incapables d'arrêter, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent pliés en deux. La fatigue aidait grandement à cette perte de contrôle. Ils rejoignirent tout de même Steve dans le salon, pour une petite soirée cinéma entre amoureux.

O

( _27 octobre 2017_ )

Ils allèrent voir la petite puis allèrent magasiner ensembles. Natasha, qui les avait suivis dans les laboratoires d'Helen Cho, avait également imposé sa présence dans la séance de magasinage.

-Alors les gars, on cherche quoi ?

-Des peluches, des doudous, des trucs confortables et doux en gros, lança Tony.

-Ouh… j'ai ma petite idée de ce que vous pourriez lui acheter. J'ai découvert une petite boutique pas loin d'ici, vous devez voir ça.

La boutique s'avéra être un immense magasin sur deux étages où il était possible d'acheter tous les souvenirs inimaginables des super héros. Les trois hommes soupirèrent, ne sachant que faire de ce que Natasha venait de leur montrer. Elle leur indiqua les peluches et Tony se mit à rire.

-Ah ha, en fait je crois que tu as raison Nat. La petite va dormir avec nous, en version peluche.

-Je ne crois pas que Bucky…

Natasha avait clairement anticipé la question et soudainement, trois peluches se trouvaient dans ses mains. Capitaine America, Iron Man et le Soldat de l'Hiver, tous en version chibi et faisant un bon vingt centimètres de haut.

-J'aurais jamais cru qu'ils auraient une peluche de James aussi, c'est complètement adorable ! Sourit Tony. Ils le vendent même en plus gros.

Tony ricana et prit les versions les plus grosses de tous les Avengers. Il les déposa dans un panier et regarda les autres.

-Quoi ? On les mettra dans la salle de jeu, je suis sur qu'elle va adorer, elle aussi. Et puis elles sont si douces… gémit Tony en caressant l'une d'elle, qui s'avéra être Hulk.

-Ça y est, je vais avouer à tout le monde que tu as caressé Bruce dans un magasin pour enfant, sourit Natasha en envoyant déjà les messages texte.

-Nat ! Rougit Tony.

L'espionne rigola puis regarda son cellulaire, Clint avait déjà répondu. Elle rigola encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que leur magasinage soit terminé.

O o O o

( _31 octobre 2017 – bébé fille a 27 semaines_ )

Le party d'halloween chez les Avengers fut grandiose. Tony Stark savait organiser les choses en grand et, occupant l'espace en entier d'une immense salle de réception de la tour, il avait fait installer un décor digne des plus effrayants des films d'horreur. L'ambiance était sombre, la musique lugubre. Tous étaient arrivés déguisés et maquillés par des professionnels et, bien que certains fussent facilement reconnaissables, certains l'étaient moins et il était plus facile de se fondre dans la foule entassée dans cet endroit.

Relié à la salle de réception par une arche, une pièce d'horreur était installée. Plongée dans le noir, occupé par des acteurs payés pour faire peur, Tony y invitait quiconque se sentait assez brave.

Il y avait déjà trois ans depuis sa dernière fête d'halloween et il avait souhaité faire les choses en grand. C'était réussi, et bien qu'il ne boive aucune goutte d'alcool, il s'amusa comme un enfant dans une fête foraine. Il avait des heures et des heures de vidéos sur lesquels rires. En effet, grâce à une caméra à vision thermique, il était possible de voir les gens entrer dans sa salle d'horreur et, le moment venu, sursauter en criant parfois.

O

Les heures, les jours, les semaines s'égrainèrent à toute petite vitesse. Quand on attend quelque chose avec autant d'impatience, le temps fait son œuvre et semble durer sans fin. Tony, Steve et Bucky virent défiler le temps tout en occupant leur rôle de héros. Fort heureusement, les vilains attaquèrent plus souvent New York dans le temps des fêtes et ils purent passer le temps plus vite mais encore…

( _24 décembre 2017 – bébé a 8 mois_ )

Le sapin qui trônait fièrement dans le salon au haut plafond du penthouse était si merveilleux, si immense, que tous ne purent s'empêcher de l'admirer quelques minutes. Stark l'avait fait installé il y avait quelques jours et pourtant, la magie de cette décoration ne cessait d'envelopper tout le monde. Minuit approchait, tout le monde s'amusait et pourtant, Tony, Steve et Bucky ressentaient un certain vide.

_Elle_ n'était pas encore là, avec eux, mais il ne restait qu'un mois avant que les trois hommes deviennent officiellement pères d'une adorable petite fille.

Ils avaient commencé à réfléchir à son nom quelques semaines auparavant. Ils avaient également décidé que les parrains et marraines officiels seraient Wanda et Vision, parce que sans eux jamais Bucky n'aurait trouvé le courage de parler d'enfant à Steve et à Tony et pour cela, ils méritaient ce rôle. Toutefois, Tony avait rapidement rassuré les autres en leur confiant le rôle officieux de gardiens de leur enfant, leur permettant de les gâter au même titre que Wanda et Vision.

-Il y avait intérêt, grommela Natasha en regardant les trois hommes.

Ils se mirent tous à rire. Tous connaissaient l'amour de Natasha pour les enfants, ce petit être qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir naturellement, et la priver de cette joie aurait été trop cruel. Et puis, Tony avait bien hâte de lui confier leur fille lorsque, lui, Steve et Bucky, auraient envie d'une petite soirée ensemble…

Ils échangèrent leurs cadeaux de Noël avec la même pensée parasite : _Dans un mois, nous la verrons enfin_.

o

( _26 janvier 2018_ )

Ce matin-là fut le plus exceptionnel de toute la vie des trois hommes. Encore couchés, ils furent réveillés par VVME qui, de sa voix douce d'ordinateur, leur proposa d'aller déjeuner pour cette journée hors du commun.

Leurs cœurs s'accélérèrent considérablement lorsqu'ils surgirent finalement de la brume du sommeil et réalisèrent qu'aujourd'hui, 26 janvier 2018, la petite Lilyanne Barnes Roger Stark viendrait au monde.

Steve enlaça Bucky, qui se trouvait au centre du lit, et embrassa son cou. Il pouvait sentir la tension dans tout le corps du sergent et c'est avec un immense sourire et la larme à l'œil qu'il le fit se retourner, l'embrassant sur les lèvres en remarquant les yeux remplis d'eau de l'homme. Tony, s'éveillant à peine, étendit le bras et le déposa autour de la taille de James, se rapprochant du duo pour profiter de cette euphorie de la naissance à venir.

Une immense émotion embarqua lorsque Bucky se mit à pleurer. Son sourire était immense mais ses larmes coulaient encore et encore, les doigts crispés sur ceux de Tony. Ils allaient avoir énormément de difficulté à manger leur petit-déjeuner et pourtant, il le fallait bien s'ils voulaient supporter le stress de cette journée.

Ils se levèrent donc quelques minutes plus tard, une fois que James cessa de les faire pleurer. Les trois hommes rirent beaucoup par la suite, se demandant quand ils étaient devenus aussi émotifs.

-Nous n'avons pas finis d'être si émotifs Tony, imagine quand elle fera ses premiers pas, quand elle dira papa… murmura Steve en enlaçant le génie.

-Je préfère commencer par la voir naître, sourit l'homme.

Ils s'habillèrent tous les trois, faisant quelques petits gestes maladroits causés par la nervosité. Steve boutonna de travers sa chemise, Tony faillit mettre son t-shirt à l'envers et Bucky peina à trouver un pantalon même s'ils étaient toujours au même endroit dans le walk in et qu'il s'y rendait tous les jours.

Ils déjeunèrent de façon automatique, discutant peu et le regard dans le vide. VVME les prévint de l'arrivée imminente des Avengers mais ils ne réalisèrent pleinement ce que l'A.I. avait dit que lorsqu'ils virent entrer l'équipe. Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Thor, Wanda, Vision, Thomas, Billy… la petite famille réunie au grand complet.

-Hey les mecs ! Félicitations, vous devez avoir hâte de voir la petite ! Lança Clint en donnant une tape franche dans le dos de Steve, qui se trouvait le plus proche de la porte.

-Certainement, mais bon, nous sommes nerveux tu imagines bien, murmura Steve en se forçant pour ne pas bégayer.

Plus l'heure de leur départ approchait et plus la nervosité embarquait. Natasha se marra beaucoup mais intérieurement, elle était tout aussi excitée que les trois hommes. Bruce, qui ne laissait rien paraitre physiquement, entamait sa dixième tasse de thé. Thor souriait beaucoup, Vision ne semblait avoir aucune émotion tandis que Wanda regardait les trois hommes avec un immense sourire, heureuse de voir autant de joie dans leur regard.

Ils quittèrent la tour Stark dans les environs de treize heures, après avoir passé de longues heures à discuter avec l'équipe qui avait promis de rester dans le penthouse pour accueillir la nouvelle petite fille.

Helen Cho les attendait dans son bureau personnel, déjà vêtue d'un sarrau blanc pour mettre au monde cette petite fille. L'opération était beaucoup moins compliqués que de faire accoucher une femme mais les risques étaient tout de même présents et il était essentiel que l'enfant naisse dans un environnement sain et stérile.

-Je dois vous prévenir que plusieurs risques peuvent arriver lors de la naissance de votre fille. Bien qu'elle soit en parfaite santé, il peut y avoir un blocage au niveau de la respiration. Nous avons une équipe de professionnels expérimentés dans le domaine des naissances et donc, nous sommes prêts à toute éventualité. Vous allez attendre dans une salle de naissance et nous vous emmènerons votre fille aussi vite que possible. Avez-vous un prénom pour elle ?

Steve regarda les deux autres hommes qui hochèrent la tête.

-Nous avions pensé à Lilyanne.

-Très beau prénom, dit Helen en notant le prénom sur un calepin, en vue de remplir la paperasse gouvernementale. Portera-t-elle vos noms de famille ?

-Oui, répondit Tony avant qu'un de ses partenaires ne prenne la parole.

En effet, ils avaient débattu sur la nécessité de donner leurs trois noms de famille à la petite. Bucky et Steve voulaient qu'elle porte le nom de Stark uniquement mais Tony refusait catégoriquement qu'il soit le seul à avoir son nom à la suite du prénom de leur fille.

-Dans quel ordre voulez-vous les afficher ?

-Barnes Roger Stark, lança aussitôt Tony.

Cette décision avait beaucoup ému James, la semaine dernière. Tony voulait que le nom de James apparaisse en premier parce qu'il avait été le premier à exprimer le désir d'avoir un enfant. Bien que Tony désire cette petite fille autant que les deux hommes, il n'avait jamais autant rêvé d'elle que James. La suite logique avait été de mettre Rogers et Stark. Et puis, les noms se suivaient en ordre alphabétique ce qui était vraiment agréable à l'œil.

-Parfait. Bon, messieurs, je vous invite à me suivre.

Ils passèrent l'antichambre, puis Helen leur indiqua la salle de naissance. Ils furent placés dans l'une des salles qu'ils avaient vues au tout début de leur visite, neuf mois auparavant. La salle se trouvait dans le fond à gauche et certaines parties étaient vitrées pour permettre aux parents de suivre le processus de la naissance en direct. Ils n'eurent pas ce privilège puisque, de toute façon, la poche contenant leur fille se trouvait trop loin d'eux.

Aucun ne s'assit. Tous restèrent debout, les bras croisés, dans cette salle qui contenait plusieurs fauteuils, berçants ou non, une table à langer, un comptoir avec un lavabo, un petit réchauffe biberon, un réfrigérateur et une poubelle à pédale pour ouvrit le couvercle. Bref, c'était une salle parfaite pour s'occuper de l'enfant.

Ils constatèrent également que dans un coin se trouvait une coquille; le petit siège portatif pour enfant s'adaptait très bien aux véhicules en tous genre. Le siège rendit les choses encore plus réelles.

Lorsqu'ils virent finalement la docteure Cho arriver, portant un tas de couverture dans ses bras, l'émotion l'emporta dans la pièce. La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme au sourire radieux qui se plaça devant trois hommes complètement statufiés.

-Mes félicitations Tony, James, Steve. Je vous présente Lilyanne Barnes Rogers Stark, lança Helen en gardant son immense sourire. Elle fait 4,150 kilogrammes et mesure 59 centimètres.

L'émotion contenue fut trop fort pour les hommes qui, tour à tour, ne purent s'empêcher de pleurer. Helen déposa l'enfant dans les bras de James qui enfouit son visage contre l'épaule de Steve, incapable de s'arrêter de pleurer. La petite gigotait dans ses bras et ses beaux grands yeux bleus scintillaient en regardant ses pères tour à tour. Helen s'éclipsa pour les laisser ensemble, indiquant son retour lorsqu'ils seraient prêts.

Bucky sera la petite fille contre son cœur.

-Bonjour ma belle chérie, murmura-t-il la voix rauque, remplie d'émotions qu'il n'arrivait pas à calmer.

-Elle est si belle, souffla Tony contre lui, son bras entourant la taille du sergent.

Tony approcha son doigt de la main de Lilyanne, complètement subjugué par les minuscules doigts roses. Sur sa chevelure subsistaient quelques traces du liquide amniotique, collant ses petits cheveux clairs contre son crâne délicat.

Steve approcha à son tour et caressa la joue de la petite fille du revers de l'index, le cœur au bord des lèvres et les larmes aux yeux. Cette petite était si merveilleuse, si magique. Comment avaient-ils put hériter d'une telle splendeur ? Comment Helen et son équipe avaient pu partir de si peu et produire, ici même, un être si beau, une petite fleur si délicate ?

Ils étaient tous les trois si heureux, le cœur remplit d'amour, de joie et de fierté, qu'ils s'embrassèrent en souriant à la petite, lui murmurant des mots d'amour.

-Nous sommes tes papas, murmura Tony. Nous t'aimons énormément et tu auras la plus belle famille qui soit. Bienvenue dans la famille, ma petite Lily…

Bucky embrassa délicatement le front de la petite et la tendit doucement à Tony qui semblait avoir envie de l'avoir. Ses gestes étaient un peu maladroits au début mais lorsque Lily fut confortablement installée entre ses bras, Tony ressentit un élan d'amour passer dans son corps en entier. Le poids dans ses bras bougeait, cherchait à se procurer le même confort que dans son ventre artificiel. Tony enveloppa le plus possible la petite- sa petite fille de son bras, tout en lui maintenant la tête bien stable.

-Elle est tellement belle, je suis tellement fier et si heureux que nous soyons tous les trois présents pour l'accueillir, l'aimer, la protéger…

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, murmura Steve. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire…

Ils apprécièrent leur petite intimité familiale pendant un moment. Puis Helen vint les retrouver, après avoir cogné à la porte et attendu leur approbation pour entrer.

-Encore félicitations, vous serez des pères fantastiques, j'en suis certaine, sourit-elle en regardant les trois pères. J'ai avec moi son dossier médical complet ainsi que son certificat de naissance officiel. Lilyanne Barnes Rogers Stark est née à 15h22, le 26 janvier 2018, sans aucune complication. De plus, n'ayant aucun problème de santé vous pourrez la ramener à la maison aujourd'hui mais d'abord j'ai quelques informations complémentaires pour vous.

Helen approcha du comptoir et ouvrit un panneau contenant plusieurs bouteilles de ce qui ressemblait à du mélange pour produire un lait de substitution.

-Vous devrez la nourrir avec ce lait, qu'il faudra réchauffer à la température du corps. Cette formule comprend des nutriments que la majorité des formules pour bébé ne contiennent pas. Je vais vous donner le nom de mon fournisseur pour que vous puissiez vous approvisionner. Il fait la livraison à domicile. De plus, si vous avez un problème quel qu'il soit avec la petite, des inquiétudes, des questionnements, n'hésitez surtout pas à me contacter. Je serai toujours là pour vous aider à passer par-dessus les épreuves.

-Merci infiniment Helen, c'est encore difficile de croire que cette belle petite est entièrement la nôtre…

Le plaisir est entièrement pour moi, messieurs. C'est vraiment une belle réussite et une merveilleuse joie d'offrir à des parents un enfant bien à eux… je vous souhaite évidemment tout le bonheur du monde et j'espère que vous reviendrez de temps à autres pour me donner des nouvelles.

-Vous êtes aussi la bienvenue à la tour des Avengers en tout temps docteure, lança Tony. Venez quand vous voudrez, les autres seront aussi heureux de vous voir que nous.

-Merci de l'invitation, Tony.

Les trois hommes serrèrent la main de la femme. Bucky plaça Lily dans le siège pour bébé et ils sortirent de la pièce, puis du laboratoire, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire que toute cette aventure n'était pas qu'un merveilleux rêve.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le penthouse, les Avengers furent entièrement conquis par la petite Lilyanne. Émerveillé par la petite qui s'était endormie, ils la prirent et la bercèrent à tour de rôle tandis que Tony s'occupait de transférer la paperasse au gouvernement.

Les premiers pleurs de la petite furent presque déchirants pour la petite famille qui s'en occupa aussitôt.

-Ah ah Tony, c'est à ton tour de changer sa couche, rigola Bucky lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur provenant de la petite.

-Très drôle chéri, mais je vais le faire avec joie, sourit Tony qui était tout simplement heureux de passer plus de temps avec sa fille.

Le soir venu, les trois hommes se retrouvèrent autour du lit de la petite, regarda leur fille serrer et desserrer les poings dans son sommeil, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et ses magnifiques yeux bleus cachés du monde derrière ses paupières minces. Ils étaient tous les trois en admiration devant cette merveilleuse petite humaine donc un bout de son cordon ombilical était toujours rattaché à son nombril. Cela ne la rendait pas moins magnifique et Tony prit plusieurs photos. En fait, depuis qu'Helen avait déposé Lily dans les bras de James, il n'avait cessé de prendre des photos ici et là, se promettant de faire l'album photo de bébé le plus génial au monde.

C'était un souvenir qu'il aurait aimé avoir, mais ses parents n'avaient pas pris le temps d'en monter un et il doutait fort que Steve et Bucky aient également eu cette chance. Quand ils avaient su le sexe de leur enfant, Tony avait demandé à V de commander un album, le plus gros possible, pour enregistrer tous ces petits souvenirs sur leur fille.

Ce bel album trônait fièrement sur la commode de Lily, sur un petit socle en métal pour le soulever et le montrer à quiconque entrerait dans la pièce.

Tony y ajoutait plusieurs commentaires, photos et il déposa même deux cheveux qui étaient tombés, pour montrer leur longueur.

Steve regarda Tony prendre encore une nouvelle photo et fit un immense sourire.

-Tu seras le meilleur père que cet enfant pourrait avoir, murmura-t-il pour ne pas réveiller leur fille.

-Je l'espère bien… soupira-t-il, songeur.

La crainte de ressembler à Howard le parcourait chaque fois qu'il regardait leur fille. Allait-il devenir un homme pour qui le travail passerait en premier ? sans doute pas, mais il faisait également tout pour être près de Lily en tout temps, ne désirant manquer aucun des moments qu'il savait qu'Howard avait manqué.

Et cet album était son propre contrat envers lui-même, sa promesse, que jamais il ne ferait vivre à leur fille ce sentiment d'abandon. Elle serait aimée, et elle le saurait.

O

Ils présentèrent Lily à Thomas et Billy le lendemain. Les deux jumeaux semblaient fascinés par le petit bébé et pourtant, ils étaient encore tous petits. Ils restèrent tout de même sages aux alentours et une belle ambiance s'installa dans le salon, tandis que Tony berçait la petite dans ses bras sous le regard curieux des deux petits garçons que lui et ses partenaires surveillaient pour donner du repos à Wanda et Vision.

-Es-tu heureux James ? Demanda doucement Tony en veillant à ne pas réveiller la petite dans ses bras.

Le soldat tourna la tête et regarda Tony, un sourire sincère sur les lèvres. Steve sourit à côté de lui, maintenant sa prise sur le corps de son amour.

-Je ne pourrais définitivement pas être plus heureux. Je vous aime, tous.

Les trois hommes sourirent et continuèrent de s'amuser à regarder jouer les deux jumeaux. Tony soupira de bonheur tout en caressant, doucement, la tête de leur fille. Une idée lui trottait encore dans la tête, et il avait bien l'intention de la partager à ses deux copains… quand le moment serait venu.

* * *

_À suivre pour l'épilogue : )_


	10. Épilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors voilà la fin de cette saga. Je suis très contente et fière d'avoir réussit à écrire une si longue fiction en si peu de temps et c'est donc avec plaisir que je vous livre cette épilogue toute mignonne pour clore l'histoire. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette petite note de fin autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire. 
> 
> Je tiens toutefois à vous dire qu'il est possible que j'écrive un petit one-shot avec les enfants des Avengers, pour terminer en beauté cette saga. J'ai commencé à penser à une petite idée mais bon, on verra bien : ) sinon, je vais probablement traduire une nouvelle fiction prochainement, le projet de la traduction me manque un peu et c'est plus facile que d'écrire eheh. 
> 
> Alors voilà, merci d'avance aux personnes qui vont commenter mon histoire, à celles qui vont la lire aussi. Bonne lecture !
> 
> p.s. – J'ai présumé de l'âge des enfants de Clint dans cette épilogue. Je ne sais pas quel âge ils avaient dans « L'ère d'Ultron », ni même combien de temps a passé entre les films, alors on va dire que son fils a 15 ans, sa première fille a 13 ans et sa dernière 4 ans. Merci de me corriger si vous avez davantage d'informations là-dessus.

* * *

**Épilogue**

**(** _24 décembre 2018_ )

Une douce musique de Noël se faisait entendre, où qu'on soit dans la nouvelle demeure de Tony Stark. Située aux abords de Malibu, à un endroit définitivement plus sécuritaire pour la petite que sur le bord de la colline où se trouvait maintenant une agréable maison de jeunes, qui faisait succès depuis sa construction.

Toutes les personnes que Tony connaissait, et qui était proches de lui et sa famille, se trouvait dans leur maison ce soir. Ils avaient tous pris un jet privé pour arriver ici et c'était avec plaisir qu'il les avait tous accueillis dans sa demeure.

Située en retrait d'un quartier résidentiel luxueux, la maison des BRS (Barnes Rogers Stark) était suffisamment grande pour accueillir tous les invités sans que quiconque se sente à l'étroit. Il y avait même cinq chambres d'amis de bonne taille, en plus de la chambre de Lily et celle des maitres. Sur quatre étages, dont le dernier consistait en un imposant laboratoire ainsi qu'une petite salle médicale _au cas où_ , la maison comportait un immense terrain sur lequel Tony avait fait installer une piscine, entourée d'une clôture à l'épreuve des enfants, ainsi qu'un carré de sable et un petit terrain de jeu. Toute la propriété était entourée d'un mur de brique de dix pieds et une double porte de métal permettait l'accès au domaine, contrôlée à distance.

Ils pouvaient difficilement être dans un endroit plus sécuritaire. Encore plus lorsque tous ces héros débarquèrent, les bras chargés de cadeaux et certains arboraient quelques décorations de Noël comme un chapeau de lutin ou de père Noël. Tout pour amuser les enfants de Clint, de Wanda et de Tony.

À nouveau Tony avait fait installer un sapin, où se trouvaient déjà de nombreux présents pour tout le monde dans le domaine. Des guirlandes entouraient les rambardes d'escalier, des couronnes étaient accrochées aux portes. Bref, l'ambiance était magnifique même s'il n'y avait pas un flocon de neige à l'extérieur.

Dans le grand salon, où se trouvaient les enfants, James avait la petite Lily sur ses genoux, la tenant d'un bras tandis qu'il jouait avec elle de sa main robotique. Elle riait aux éclats et montrait ainsi ses huit petites dents qui l'avait tant fait souffrir il y avait quelques mois. James sourit et l'embrassa plusieurs fois sur les joues, s'amusant de ses réactions. Parfois elle agrippait ses cheveux, tirant plus ou moins doucement.

Il surveillait également les jumeaux, qui marchaient déjà bien que demeurant un peu chancelants. Thomas marchait si vite, parfois il rappelait à Wanda son frère… Quicksilver était rapide et son fils lui ressemblait tant. James les regarda en essayant de prévoir leurs mouvements. Ils étaient plus téméraires maintenant et donc, ils n'hésitaient pas à enfreindre les règles, ou s'enfuir de leur parc de jeu à l'aide de la magie de Billy. C'était fortement agaçant mais également très dangereux, au cas où ils s'enfuient tandis qu'ils avaient le dos tourné.

Tony avait d'ailleurs inventé une barrière anti-magie qu'il avait fait installer à chaque trois mètres sur sa clôture. Ainsi, si Billy et Thomas décidaient de s'enfuir, ils seraient bloqués à la frontière de la maison. Il avait également travaillé là-dessus au cas où leur fille hériterait de dons particuliers. Il était difficile de prévoir comment elle aurait hérité des gènes de ses pères. Serait-elle forte ? Guérirait-elle rapidement ? Peut-être qu'elle serait une petite fille tout à faire normale également, qui sait ? Tony ne voulait pas prendre de chance et préférait prévenir.

Dans l'entrée, Steve et Tony accueillaient les invités un par un, s'assurant qu'ils aient à boire et ils les dirigeaient vers l'immense buffet qui se trouvait dans la cuisine. Ils furent heureux de découvrir que Jane Foster était enceinte, ce qui était une merveilleuse nouvelle pour Thor, qui semblait briller encore plus que d'habitude. Tony lui tendit une coupe de punch sans alcool et lui fit une accolade amicale.

-Félicitation Jane. Savez-vous quel sera le sexe ?

-Merci Tony. Ce sera un petit garçon, dit-elle en caressant son ventre rebondis d'une main.

-Tu dois être heureux Thor ? Demanda Tony en se tournant vers le dieu.

-Je ne pourrais être plus heureux, mon ami. Jane est merveilleuse et notre enfant sera fort et grand.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde, sourit Tony qui était sincèrement fier pour le couple.

Ce furent les derniers invités à arriver. Tout le monde était debout ici et là au rez-de-chaussée, tenant une coupe de boisson alcoolisée ou non dans leur main, discutant et riant ensembles. Tous les Avengers étaient réunis, y compris les plus récents. Peter Parker discutait de science avec Bruce, tante May se trouvait avec la femme de Clint. Clint, Sam, Rhodey et Thor étaient ensembles à plaisanter tandis que Jane, Natasha, Darcy et Pepper étaient assises proches des enfants dans le salon, discutant de la maternité. Les enfants de Clint se tenaient proches de leur mère. Âgés de maintenant 15, 13 et 4 ans, ils étaient tous bien habillés et chic dans leurs beaux vêtements.

Tony se sépara de Steve pour aller rejoindre Bucky au salon. Il vola Lily des bras de son petit ami et la déposa sur ses propres genoux pour la chatouiller. Elle se mit à rire et le génie sourit. Bucky s'approcha et Tony l'enlaça, gardant un bras dans le dos de la petite pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

-Où est Steve ? Demanda James contre son épaule.

-Il a rejoint le groupe des hommes… ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser quand je l'ai laissé en tout cas.

-D'accord. Tu veux que je t'emporte quelque chose à manger ? Tu dois avoir faim, après avoir accueillis tout le monde…

-Ce serait vraiment gentil, merci chéri, murmura Tony en étirant les lèvres pour que James l'embrasse.

Ce qu'il fit. James se sépara ensuite de son partenaire et alla chercher quelques bouchées dans l'immense buffet, prenant soin de remplir deux assiettes pleines. Il prit également un petit plat au réfrigérateur contenant la nourriture pour bébé que Steve avait fait lui-même. Il la passa un petit vingt secondes au micro-ondes pour qu'il soit tiède et apporta la cuiller de plastique rose avec laquelle Lily mangeait.

Les bras chargés, il arriva au salon où Tony était maintenant accompagné de Natasha, qui tenait la petite fille dans ses bras.

-Tu veux la nourrir ? Demanda James en lui tendant la nourriture de Lily.

-Bien sûr!

Natasha prit ce que lui tendait James tandis que ce dernier donnait une assiette à Tony. Ils mangèrent en regardant l'espionne faire manger leur fille. Elle avait assis la petite à sa place dans le fauteuil, s'assurant qu'elle reste bien droite, et s'était mise à genoux devant elle, déposant le plat entre les petits pieds de Lily. Elle plongea la cuiller dans le plat et en sortit un petit morceau de poulet assez petit pour ne pas risquer que la petite s'étouffe.

Lily ouvrit la bouche lorsque la cuiller s'approcha de ses lèvres et Natasha s'assurant qu'elle mange tout. Son sourire était si éblouissant que Tony fut triste pour la femme. Il était dommage qu'une femme aimant visiblement autant les enfants ne puisse en faire un par elle-même. Il se jura de lui payer une séance avec Helen Cho lorsqu'elle en éprouverait le désir.

Steve les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, s'asseyant entre les jambes de Tony qui se mit à lui caresser les cheveux.

-Alors, tu t'es bien amusé avec les autres ? Demanda Tony.

-Ouais, ça faisait un bail que je n'avais pas vu Sam. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais travaillé avec lui pour développer des ailes plus résistantes…

-C'est mon travail, de faire en sorte que l'équipement des Avengers soit plus résistant… je ne croyais pas que je devais t'informer de chaque modification que j'apporte…

-Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

-Je sais, dit Tony en tirant sur la chevelure blonde pour que Steve le regarde, bien que ce fusse à l'envers. Hey, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Tony.

Le génie sourit.

Bientôt, tout le monde fut réuni autour d'eux, minuit approchant à grands pas. Natasha alla coucher la petite Lily tandis que Wanda fit de même avec ses deux garçons, les couchants dans une chambre d'amis en ouvrant le moniteur vidéo pour les surveiller.

-Tu ne m'as jamais dit que ce que voulais dire VVME, murmura doucement Steve, toujours installé entre les jambes du génie.

Ce dernier se mit d'ailleurs à trembler. Son regard se fit un peu plus fuyant et cela inquiéta Steve qui se releva et se mit plutôt à genoux entre ses jambes, posant une main sur celle de Tony qui n'était pas enfouie dans sa poche de veston. James, pendu aux lèvres de Tony, attendait également de savoir ce que les lettres représentaient. Personne ne l'avait jamais su, et c'était toujours un mystère irrésolu.

-Je… je ne sais pas si vous allez être d'accords… et je crois que ce sera une première mais j'ai vérifié et c'est possible mais ça dépend de vous deux et je… commença Tony en tremblant encore plus, une fille couche de sueur apparaissant même sur son front tant il était nerveux.

-Tony… calme-toi nous ne te jugerons pas quoi que tu dises… tu sais que nous t'aimons alors n'aie pas peur.

-Ce sera ridicule, je vais avoir l'air stupide et en plus, c'est moi qui devrais être par terre, devant vous.

Un petit doute s'installa dans le cœur de James et Steve, qui sentirent la nervosité de Tony s'infiltrer en eux.

-Alors reste où tu es, nous sommes tous les trois… bon, je crois que tout le monde écoute ce que tu as à dire en fait, sourit Steve en regardant autour d'eux et en apercevant le regard de tout le monde posé sur Tony.

-Je… ouf, ok, je me lance. VVME, ce sont des lettres que j'ai choisis pour vous demander, à toi et James…

Tony prit une immense inspiration. James serra l'une de ses mains tandis que Steve serra l'autre, qui ne se trouvait plus dans sa poche de veston.

-Voulez-vous m'épouser ?

Steve fit un immense sourire, James également. Leurs yeux brillaient et tout le monde autour était figé, attendant la réponse des deux autres hommes. Natasha se mordait même la lèvre inférieure en signe de stress. Tony était figé, attendant un signe de ses partenaires pour qu'enfin son cœur se mette à rebattre normalement. Steve et James lui souriaient mais ce n'était pas un oui pour autant.

-Steve vint l'embrasser, suivit de James.

-Oui, dirent-ils ensembles et un concert d'applaudissement accueillit leur réponse.

Tony leur tendit à chacun une bague de fiançailles bien simple, en or jaune et en platine. Tony y avait toutefois ajouté sa propre touche personnelle en les faisant sertir, toutes les trois, d'un rubis directement dans la partie or jaune, représentant ce qu'il était, Iron man. Tout le monde vint les féliciter, les enlaçant et leur donnant des tapes dans le dos en signe d'encouragement. Presque au même moment, l'horloge grand-père qu'avait acheté Steve se mit à sonner les douze coups de minuit et tous se souhaitèrent un joyeux Noël.

Ils allèrent tous se coucher vers deux heures du matin.

Steve, Tony et James passèrent d'abord par la chambre de Lily, admirant leur fille. James monta un peu le chauffage, pour ne pas qu'elle ait froid, puis Tony se tourna vers eux.

-Et si on en faisait un autre ?

Ils sourirent tous.

O

( _14 février 2019_ )

Les trois hommes étaient à nouveau assis dans le bureau de Helen, bien que cette fois ils étaient moins nerveux que lors de l'annonce pour Lily. La scientifique les regarda en faisant un immense sourire qu'ils jugèrent espiègle.

-Félicitations, ce sont des triplés.

_FIN_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhh, désolée pour cette fin mais c'était plus fort que moi. J'avais vraiment envie que le trio ait 4 enfants mais surtout, je voulais qu'ils aient des garçons. Inutile de dire qu'ils en auront pour leur argent…
> 
> Laissez-moi vos commentaires surtout. Nous nous reverrons dans un prochain projet, ou bien pour le one-shot avec leurs enfants. Je ne sais pas encore ce qui va venir en premier mais comme je suis déjà plongée dans cet univers, je crois que vous ferez la connaissance de leurs enfants d'abord : )
> 
> À la prochaine !
> 
> LEM


End file.
